It Takes Some Time
by hardshocker2
Summary: Ruby was bent on helping Weiss become friendlier to others but does she have the mind to stand what may happen when she finally confronts her about it?
1. Dream or Reality

**Welp, I'm just throwing this into the world to see how it goes. I have little to no experience with fan fictions but I do like writing some so I figured I should try. I hope this is enjoyable but even if it's not, I'm glad I tried.**

* * *

Letting the door swing shut, I jumped into my bed and pulled a pillow over my face. With more than my usual energy I let out a muffled shout that immediately began to cool me down from my embarrassment in the previous class. As I lay there the pillow was pulled out of my hands only to be blinded by Yang and her brightly colored hair. No doubt she's here to make me feel better but some things are hard to buff out with some sister to sister chit-chat.

"Are you doing any better, Ruby?" Yang wasting no time as usual.  
"You should know, you were in class with me the whole time!" I was calmer but it's going to be awhile before others will forget my actions.  
"Yea I know, that book didn't hide much. Don't worry though, you were only daydreaming. Everyone does it." Yang's smile half sincere, half laughing.  
"True, but not while they stare at another person while mumbling their name." The sentence becoming quieter as it went on.  
"Weiss probably took it as a complement. It's not everyday someone gets an admirer."

With some rather loud laughter Yang leaves, waving her good-byes and closing the door behind her. I was tempted to throw something at her but it was no use. No amount of arguing was going to help me. I was only trying to figure out how Weiss always kept a slightly cold look to her. It was never bad enough that others would avoid her but you could always tell she wanted to avoid most of the conversation. I couldn't help the fact that I wandered off in my own mind thinking about it.

I was just imagining a conversation with her. We were in our room talking and she was putting up a cold front as per usual. I was offering cookies and talking in my usual pace. Weiss was becoming easy in my presence and I could feel her barrier dropping. I went over and sat down next her trying to get her to try the cookies I made for her. She had finally agreed to one and I gently put one in her mouth. I could see her face turn slightly pink in the process but she took a bite.

"Weiss…" And then I shook my head. It happened again but thankfully I wasn't within earshot of anyone this time. My cheeks felt a bit warm but I didn't feel like figuring out why at the time. A walk seemed like the best option for me to clear my head. I doubt Weiss is out roaming near the forest so I guess that is where my path is. I wash my face, put my cloak back on, and walk out the door.

Almost immediately that plan fails and I run into Weiss. I just keep walking past hoping to avoid her icy tongue right now.

"Ruby hold on!" Weiss calls out.  
"Sorry, I've got a..uh… tree to.. inspect?" Smooth as butter Ruby, good job. I'll have to remember to smack my head on said tree later.

I hear a sigh and the closing of a door behind me. The truth is I do want to talk but my head isn't clear enough for it. It takes a lot more concentration for me to talk to Weiss and now is not the time to try. Either way, I'll have to come back anyway. I just hope that the future knot on my head from hitting trees will make it easier.

* * *

The doorknob turns and I brace myself for the worse. I peek into the door crack and see Blake pass by and Weiss sitting on her bed doing homework I'm guessing. No Yang but I'm betting she is also on her bed trying to relax. I had been gone for a couple hours so the sun had gone down behind the trees and no one was outside anymore. I admittedly was bored and wanted to interact with people but maybe this was a bit to much.

"Gotcha!" Yang yells as the door gets yanked back and pulls me into the room.  
"Ow Yang, you know I hate that! My arm almost is always nearly dislocated because of it." I rub my arm to add to the effect.  
"Sorry Ruby but I can't resist. Your face always ends up looking funny when I do it." She jumps into her bed and looks at me.

Weiss breaks in. "Glad to see you're back. Now we can settle some business that you ignored earlier. And may I say... THAT WAS INCREDIBLY RUDE OF YOU!"  
I could feel myself fall back and sink into Blake's bed. "Sorry, but I needed to clear my head. I didn't mean to brush you off like that..." My pleas nothing more than a mumble.  
"Inspecting a tree!? That's not brushing me off, that's flat out avoiding me!" She wasn't yelling but it felt like ice shards cutting into my skin.

Yang and Blake are just standing by the door saying nothing to stop whatever might happen. I look at Yang for help but she shrugs and proceeds to sneak out the door with Blake. I thought even Blake might help but it seems like I'm stuck to deal with whatever emotion Weiss is ready to throw at me. I wish she did more than just stare at me though.

"I didn't mean to stare at you Weiss. I was just daydreaming and... and..." I stammer and try to think of the next thing to say.  
"And you just so happen to look directly at me while mumbling my name." Weiss has it pretty much nailed.  
"You just always seem so cold with others, and I was trying to think of a way to break that with you. I'm sorry that it manifested itself like that but I didn't mean anything by it." I struggle to maintain eye contact with her.  
She dropped her gaze for a second but it came back up with more strength. "I'm happy that you care but I doubt that the problem you're talking about is a real thing. My people skills are excellent."

I get up off the bed and go sit right next to her. She obviously stiffens and as much as she wants me to believe her, I doubt she has dealt with people as well as most others. I can see her slowly breathing like she is trying to keep herself calm. It's almost like she has had to deal with this problem before.

"Weiss, you're not fooling me even a little. You put up a straight face and a calm look but you are obviously not used to people being this close."  
"I don't know what you mean by that. It's odd you got into my personal space but I'm fine." A breath is barely heard just after her last sentence. "I'm flattered by your interest but I don't want a repeat of today. People talk and I don't want to be their subject of interest."  
"You mean you don't want 'US' being the subject. It was me who was saying your name." The memory of class flashing in my head.  
"Don't even joke like that!" A little tinge of red in her cheeks. "People talking about me is enough."  
"It's not as bad as you think, it's just proof that someone cares about." I place my hand on her knee for comfort. My head slightly clouded by my daydream.  
Weiss's hand covers mine. "I guess it's comforting to know that. I'm not exactly used to the attention." She finally relaxes her body much to my relief.  
"I know, that's why I'm trying to help you. I care and want you to feel better here." I feel light headed and like I'm about to pass out but it's a nice feeling.  
"Ruby, thank you, I hadn't expected this much interest from someone for a couple of years." Hers eyes are down and it looks like a she's about to cry.  
"Oh Weiss, I didn't mean to make you cry! Is there anyth..." My sentence was cut short by Weiss as she quickly brings her lips to mine. I'm confused for a second but I let it happen and closed my eyes for however long she decides.

When she finally pulls away from me, I see a single tear on her cheek but she smiles anyway. I wipe it away only to have her grab my hand. She sits for a second looking at it and then uses it to pull me into a hug. She is no longer stiff and her breathing is calmer than when I walked in. My mind is pushing against my skull like it's trying to figure out whats happening but it is being overrun by my emotions.

"Thank you Ruby..." Weiss's voice is barely audible against the buzzing in my brain. "Please don't hate me.."  
"I don't think I ever could Weiss, you're a kind person when needed. I'm staying right here, you'll be fine." I feel her soften even more against me, like she was holding her breath waiting for my answer.

I lean back and put my head on her pillow, letting her rest against me. We lay there saying nothing to each other, neither one of us wanting to break the perfect silence. Eventually, I feel her fall asleep as her chest rises and falls smoothly. I brush some hair out of her face and close my eyes, wondering how this all happened. I don't feel the need to look to far back and just let myself drift off to dream land. I guess we'll see what happens in the morning. Until then, I pull Weiss closer and hope this isn't just another day dream.


	2. Reality, Check!

**Mostly because I like writing it, I decided to hunker down make this also because why not? Have fun peeps.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, bright light stay away." I was not ready to fight my sleep addled brain over when to wake.  
"Wakey, wakey, Sis! Time to wake up and enjoy the sun!" Of course it's Yang. It's always Yang waking me she can't help but make it a game to her.  
"Keep it down Yang, you're going to wake Weiss up." My mind immediately flashing last night's events in my eyes.

I slowly sit up trying to avoid waking the mess of white hair next to me. She seems much more relaxed than she usually does in the morning. Moving her arm off my stomach, I get up and make sure she gets covered properly by her blankets.

"Soooo, mind telling your own sister what happened last night? Me and Blake finally came back and all we see is you two cuddling the night away. You have something to admit, Ruby?" Yang's look seems not too concerned but I can tell she does want to know.  
"We talked it out and fixed the problem, that's all that really happened." Even I felt that explanation was lacking. "I guess you could say we kissed and made up." The smile on my face getting bigger at my joke.  
"Whoa, whoa, you and Weiss hooked up?" Yang looked confused.  
"Well not like _that_ but I guess we're closer than friends now, After she kissed me we kind of just fell asleep. We haven't fully talked it out." My face couldn't feel anymore hot than it did now.  
"Well, just keep things civil around here, I'll talk to you later about it but right now I have to go meet Blake for a shopping trip. Good luck Ruby!"

And with that, Yang runs out the room, once again leaving me and Weiss together alone. Not wanting to wake her, I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom for a shower. Making sure the door is closed, I strip and jump into the warm water. It felt great to get my muscles to relax as I never got a chance to shower thanks to Weiss. The thought of her made my smile break wide and it felt like today was going to be a great day.

After my shower had ended, I get out and begin drying off. I usually let the shower keep going while I'm doing this to keep everything warm as there is no way I'm letting the cold creep in now. Just as I begin to dry my hair, a sound comes from the bedroom. It's more than likely Weiss waking up so I just let her be since I'm busy in here. Just as that thought begins to finish, the door flies open and Weiss runs into me with a hug.

"Oh thank God. I thought you had ran off to avoid me again." Weiss's voice made her sound genuinely scared that I left.  
Not wanting her to worry. "No, No, Weiss, I'm still here. I'm not that rude you know."  
"Inspecting a tree?"  
"Fine, but I was just worried about what you were going to say to me. But, um.. maybe we can talk it out just a little later?" I could see the mirror and my face was bright red at what was in it. There was me and with nothing but a towel on my head and Weiss squeezing my bare body.  
Apparently she also just realized it also. "Wait, OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention to what was going on." Clearly she was embarrassed due to her fast escape and slamming of the door.

Now I'm just left there wondering what just happened. It was just as embarrassing for me but I didn't mind the contact. Weiss wasn't normally used to contact from others but I'm sure that kind of closeness is completely frying her brain right now. I'm sure she's freaking out on her bed right now. I decide to not leave her waiting and head out actually dressed this time. She seemed relatively calm right now but there is no telling what is going on in her mind. It could be running at the speed of light for all I know. She sees me and looks away like I'm still indecent but I think I saw her eyes quickly move back a couple of times.

"Don't worry, I'm actually dressed this time." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sentence.  
"Again, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was probably a reason you were in there. After last night, I didn't know how to handle myself in a situation like this. It was the first time I had kissed someone and I felt so comfortable with you that it just kind of happened. I thought you were going to do something like run off again but I'm just being a bother right now aren't I?" Weiss looked at me with some sadness in her eyes.  
"Don't worry Weiss, it was also my first kiss. I wouldn't dream of running off after that though. You obviously needed someone and I'm glad it was me to be there." I'm not entirely sure how to handle this kind of talk but I intend to fight through it. "Where does this leave us though? Yang and Blake apparently have already seen us together on the bed. I'm sure they already think something is up."  
Weiss looked down in embarrassment, it was oddly cute to me. "Will you... be with me, Ruby?" It was obviously she was struggling to get the words out.  
"Of course Weiss." The words shot out of my mouth without a second thought. "I would be insane to say no to you."

Once again she pulls me into a kiss, fortunately, I was ready this time. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was so warm to the touch it makes me wonder just how much pent up energy she had this morning. Seems like a lot as she refuses to let go and breaks my lips apart with her tongue. It surprises me but I refuse to let this feeling leave me. After a couple minutes of this, the door swings open with Yang marching in with Blake in tow. They completely freeze when they see me and Weiss tightly pressed together. Yang's eyes are about to fall out of their sockets with the sight of her sister making out with the supposed ice princess of Beacon Academy. Everyone just seems at a standstill right now. I look at Weiss and she looked absolutely mortified about these two people seeing her soft side.

Without a second thought, Weiss rushes into the bathroom and locks the door, obviously not wanting to say anything to Yang or Blake. I just sit and wait for the others to come back to their senses.

"What was all of that?" Asked Yang finally, waving her arms for added effect.  
My face still burning from earlier. "We were keeping it civil like you said."  
"That was not civil, that was.. that was something completely different. Are you two, like, together now?" It seemed like Yang found it all hard to believe.  
"Uh, Yea, I think it's safe to say we are. It's just that Weiss isn't used to this kind of attention from others." I didn't want Weiss to be uncomfortable about this. "You guys aren't going to be a bother about all of this are you?" My eyes pleading at my older sister.  
"I don't know, this seems a little out of pla.." A cough from Blake interrupts her. They look at each other and Yang sighs. "Fine, but this better not end badly, we do still live together after all."  
"I know, I don't plan on hurting her, she just needs time to get used to it." My face finally releasing all its tension with Yang and Blake now on board.

The door is still locked when I walk over to it to get Weiss to leave her hiding hole.

I knock twice. "It's okay, Weiss. You can come out now, they aren't going to judge you anymore than they judge me." The door lock clicks open.  
"O-okay, but they better not say anything." I guess she wanted it to sound like a threat but when I looked inside the door, she seemed to be visibly shaking."  
"Come on Weiss, I got your back in this. They won't judge you, although they may crack a joke or two like usual."

I put my hand out and she accepts it, her shakes toning down with the contact. Guiding her out, she looks around and sees Yang and Blake smiling at her. Yang throws a thumbs up and Weiss blushes a bit but keeps going. She sits on her bed and makes herself relax in front of her team mates.

"Thank you all for staying by me. Ruby had helped me yesterday and I realized that you all do care about me." Weiss's words being forced out by her addled brain. "Ruby and I have decided that we belong together and I was afraid of what others may say, despite my usual outwards appearance. I hope this doesn't change much between all of us but still, thank you all."

I couldn't help but sit next to her and give her hug. She obviously thought this through enough and she didn't mean ill towards the others. Even Blake had patted Yang on the back for taking this so well. It's not everyday your sister falls in love I guess. The thought of what I just had said in my mind flashes forward. It's not something I expected to think about for awhile.

"I love you, Weiss." I couldn't help but say it. Especially now.  
The sudden words stiffened the heiress but she calmed down. Her reply barely heard by only me. "I love you to, Ruby."

This scene probably seemed way to private for the others to see but I didn't care. Weiss was here and that is all that mattered to me right now. Unfortunately, Yang couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut for long in this silence.

"I really am happy for you two but next time you guys 'Keep it civil,' make sure to lock the door."

She laughs at her own joke and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I couldn't tell if Weiss heard the joke but she definitely seemed to warm up quite a bit after it. I guess she will get used to it all soon but now she just needs some time. Maybe Yang will stay easy on her until then.


	3. A Push

The calm happiness that accompanied me and Weiss getting together felt great. Everyday I would get up and kiss Weiss on her forehead as she slept soundly and take a shower. She would then get up greet me as I left the bathroom with the shower running at her exact favorite temperature. We would eat breakfast together and talk the morning away until our classes separated us for the rest of the day. When that last bell rang, we would usually meet up at our room before Yang or Blake could get in and have our "fun" in Weiss's bed. It never went to far due to Weiss still getting used to someone being so close to her but that smile and look on her face when we were together told me that she loved me.

We were in the middle of our routine when I tried putting my hand just under her shirt and she just froze. No sound but she didn't move an inch.

"Uh Weiss? Are you okay?" I pull my hand away and wait for her answer.  
Shaking her head like a spider-web had got in it. "Sorry Ruby. I didn't expect you to try _that. _I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of contact. It's nothing against you Ruby, but now isn't the time."  
"No, no, it's fine. There isn't a need to apologize. I didn't think about it and probably pushed to much." I probably looked a little disappointed right then because she pulled me into a deep kiss and smiled.  
"It's all okay, Ruby. Right now, we can just enjoy each other's presence."

And with that, Weiss smiled and leaned down to keep our free time going. Until Blake tried walking in to most likely get a book from her shelf. She saw us, sighed, and just sat on her bed looking at us. Nothing else except looking at us with those amber eyes. Weiss was still on top of me but with every passing second I could see her becoming more and more uncomfortable with Blake watching them.

"Is there something you need Blake?" I had to break the silence somehow.  
"No, just enjoying the view." And with that comment, Weiss gets off me and crosses her arms.  
"This is kind of private you know. I don't think you would enjoy someone just watching you and your partner together." Weiss said, obviously mad with Blake's interruption. "What reason would you have to just watch us like that?"  
"You two just seemed so genuinely happy together. I couldn't help but watch magic in the making." Blake's smile barely there but she was obviously amused with herself. "That and Yang wanted me to keep an eye on you two."  
"Ugh, Yang, she needs to find her own distraction rather than watching me. She bugs me in class about what me and Weiss do together and it just gets irritating after a bit. I know she has worries but it's been okay." I didn't feel the need to tell her about the times when Yang tried to interrupt me and Weiss only to run into a locked door.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not telling her anything I saw. By the way Ruby, that hand on her leg isn't as subtle as you think." A quick wink from Blake made my face flame up.

Deciding that I'm tired of Blake's presence, I stand and pull Weiss out of the room with the intention of leaving the not so funny roommate behind in her own. With the door closed and Blake left to her own affairs, Weiss and I let out our breath and walk down the hallway out of the academy. Our fingers intertwining together as we walk. Not many others are out and about but the few who are take notice to the so called "ice princess" walking hand-in-hand with her overactive teammate. No doubt this attention is driving Weiss crazy but I'm glad she isn't pulling her hand away. Getting better everyday, Weiss is.

Not wanting her to suffer anymore, I lead away onto my normal path alongside the forest for when I need to think about whatever is on my mind. Right now it's just Weiss but it's still a nice path to walk from time to time. Thankfully the trees block the wind or else it would be pretty chilly without my jacket thanks to Blake making me leave so suddenly.

"So is this where you do your tree inspections?" Weiss laughs, clearly more relaxed with prying eyes.  
"Yea, if you pay attention you may see the tree I banged my head on the day you first kissed me." It wasn't a lie, my fuzzy head may have been because of that.  
"You must have really been shaken up that day. You left in such a hurry." Weiss said.  
"She was. She had pretty much hidden herself in her bed that day." A shock going through my spine as Yang reveals her position behind us.  
"Did you follow us? There's a reason we left the room earlier." Anger filling my voice. I could feel Weiss tighten her grip on my hand.  
"Yea sorry. Just checking in on you two. The forest becomes a bit rowdy during this time of day." Yang's smile was genuine.  
"Okay, I'll give you that excuse, but know you see that we're fine so please leave us be." I really didn't feel like arguing with Yang.  
"You're right, I'm heading off now. Just be careful you two."

Yang does a quick turn and leaves but not before she looks over her shoulder with a quick thumbs up in our direction. It's great to see that she isn't as protective towards me with Weiss around but I still think she should find a hobby or something to keep herself busy. I turn back to Weiss and see her looking at me but not in the usual way.

"She's just trying to make sure you're okay. I know it can be annoying but that kind of attention isn't terrible." Weiss tries to point out.  
"I know, but these little 'check ups' are a tiny bit grating on my nerves." My point melting away as my head cools down.  
Weiss just smiles at me. "It's all fine though. I'm grateful that you have more people than just me to make sure you're okay. How about we both go and just have a fun girls' night back at the room tonight? It might settle things down a bit in the long run." It's hard to say no to that face.  
I sigh. "You win I guess. Let's get some snacks and head back then. I bet they wouldn't mind some cookies."  
Weiss looked excited that her idea won over. "Great, I can't wait to see the fun this could bring." I was just about to say something to contradict her but then she looked at me and smiled seductively. "But first, before we leave..."

And with that she pulled me closer for what seemed like hours but only lasted for maybe a few minutes. When we finally separated, Weiss looked like a pressure had finally went away.

"Sorry, but with Blake interrupting us like that I got a bit pent up. I hope you didn't mind." A giggle from Weiss.  
My head was light from the intensity from that last kiss. "Oh, no I'm completely on board with it." I may have been a bit obvious in that last sentence.  
"I see that, now lets go and get those snacks like planned."

Weiss then grabs my hand and pulls me along towards whatever place sold baked goods at this time.

My mind is still back on what just happened "_I'm going to have to get Blake an extra big cookie for what she did to Weiss, wow!"_

* * *

**Hey guess what guys! I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this! Yay me! I just kind of write and see what happens with almost no plans of what to do next. It's pretty much why this chapter came up short. Well anyways, have fun as usual!**


	4. The Plunge

The girls' night seemed to be going well from my perspective. We had some great snacks including cake and cookies with Blake getting a cookie the size of a personal pizza. I don't think she understood why I gave it to her but she didn't complain. Yang decided that she was going to spice things up and drink a little, which had her invading everyone's personal space. Blake, surprisingly, wasn't phased by Yang clinging on to her but Weiss took every opportunity to keep Yang at least an arm's length away. I didn't like alcohol and instead had some hot chocolate to keep my sugar intake at an all time high.

After the third cup of the stuff, Weiss started to worry about me. Admittedly, I am probably bouncing around a lot more than usual. One second I'm on my bed, then I'm at the desk with a cookie, and then I'm squeezing Weiss from behind making her squeak from surprise. I couldn't help it though, all of my favorite people, no matter how annoying at times, were in the same room having a good time. Unfortunately, everything began to slow down after midnight. Yang kept dozing off on Blake which seemed to annoy her but not by much. Weiss had cleaned up the left over boxes and drinks and I was trying to get Yang into bed but she kept fighting me about it.

"Yang, just stay in bed. You drank a little too much tonight and you need to sleep." I was basically tying her down at this point.  
Yang looked a little disappointed. "But I just wanted... I just wanted to have some fun." Her words getting sloppier by the second.  
"You've had plenty of fun. How about I get Blake to watch over you? Is that okay?" My smile trying to be as sincere as possible.  
"I umm.. I guess.. Yes!" Yang seems to become more child like by the ounce apparently. It's actually pretty funny.

With my victory certain, I call Blake over to watch Yang. I doubt it's going to go smoothly but Blake took to the job like she has done this before. Weiss walks in with empty arms that used to have our trash in them. She seemed a little wobbly but I didn't notice as I became intensely happy to see her. Weiss greeted me and went to her bed and sat on it carefully, which is odd for her considering she usually just jumped on without much worry for it. I was too busy basically bouncing off the walls. With Yang being babysat by Blake, and Weiss being the not very overactive person, I took to just walking around the room constantly.

"Umm, Ruby, are you not tired at all? It's nearly one in the morning and you're still basically flying." Weiss seemed worried.  
I ran over and squeezed her yet again. "Nope, I've been having so much fun tonight, I don't want it to end!" My hands wrapping around Weiss's waist.  
Weiss turned and gives me the bedroom eyes. "The fun doesn't have to stop now." I swear I heard a giggle in that somewhere.  
"What about Yang and Blake? They're still in here." I don't exactly want to find an argument but it's true.  
"I don't think they are going to care." And to illustrate her point, she shows me Yang and Blake basically knocked out cold under a blanket.  
I still wasn't convinced. "I don't know, it would be kind of odd with them here to just start making out."

Weiss just laughs and pulls me onto her and kisses me as deep as she can manage. My earlier arguments were thrown out the window in seconds. Within a minute we were pretty much oblivious to the world around us. Her lips tasted sweet from all of the sugary foods we had and it only fueled my desire for my partner. I pushed her deeper into her bed and slid my hand under shirt for a second time to see what will happen. I felt her pause for a second but then she pushed back which caused my hand to continue its path. When it reached its destination Weiss pulled me closer and a little moan escaped between her lips. It only made me continue with a new-found desire for her and she didn't seem to protest against my actions now.

We proceeded to get lost in each others' bodies and the only sound in the room was heavy breathing and the sound Weiss's covers constantly moving. My mind went blank in the pleasure of Weiss and I slipped into a void of completeness for the rest of the night.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

I nearly jump out of Weiss's bed at the racket. If it wasn't for Weiss's grasp on my arm I probably would have fallen out. After thinking for a second I remember that I'm naked... and apparently Weiss also. Thankfully her covers offer visual protection. Unfortunately though, they aren't going to protect us from what appears a ready to berserk Yang with her eyes flaming red.

"Calm down Yang. Nothing bad happened and there's no need for violence or yelling." I don't think there is anything I could do short of begging.  
Yang just looked even madder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Nothing bad happened'? I WAKE UP AND SEE BOTH YOU AND WEISS CUDDLING NAKED IN BED!"  
"I mean nothing, like, hurtful happened. No reason for yelling at this time of day." My mouth may as well be sewn shut.

"Did I miss something? What's with the yelling?" Weiss waking up finally after the screaming is pretty much done.  
"And you! What were you doing in bed with my sister?" Yang did yell as loud but it was just as powerful.  
Weiss looked down at herself and seemed to nearly have a heart attack. "Oh my god, why am I naked?" She looks at me. "Why are yo..." The realization finally showing up in her head. Her cheeks went red as a tomato. "Ruby, did we.. uh.. get intimate, last night?"  
It felt like something was wrong. "Um yea, you pretty much seduced me when Blake and Yang fell asleep together. Don't you remember?" My question hanging in the air between everyone.  
"Vaguely, I remember your hand reaching underneath my..." She refused to finish her sentence. Looking around and seeing the others watching her realize what had happened last night was apparently too much for her. "I'm going to go hide in bathroom again. No one follow me. Blake can you toss me that extra blanket?"

Before the blanket could even hit the bed, Weiss grabbed it and used to shield herself as she ran into the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of her bottom but now wasn't the time for sight-seeing. I could see that Yang was about to say something, even more anger flashing in her eyes, but Blake put her hand on her shoulder and pulled outside the door, most likely to tell her something. Shortly after, Blake walks in as calm as ever except with a slightly redder face.

"I told Yang to go downstairs and cool down for the next couple of hours. I figured I could help this situation better than her." She just keeps getting more and more helpful. "Plus, I know why Weiss was more relaxed when you two started going at it." A faint grin showing up on her face.  
"What do you mean? Were you not fully asleep?" The questions came flying out of my mouth.  
"A bit, but right now you should know that Weiss got herself a little tipsy last night."  
I thought back at her wobbling to her bed. I immediately felt horrible. "You're saying that Weiss wasn't completely _willing?_"  
"No, she was, but I guess when she went to take out the trash she slipped in a couple of left over drinks to keep herself brave." Blake didn't seem too worried about it.  
"Why would she need to be brave? She was doing just fine yesterday with everyone." There wasn't much I could think she would need to be drunk for.  
"I'm sure it was so she wouldn't duck out of going all the way with you. You got to remember that she isn't used to that kind of thing as others. She probably wanted you but her brain kept refusing. It isn't the best way to overcome it but apparently alcohol did the trick."

Blake wasted no time laying out her view of the the night in question. I was feeling terrible for taking advantage of Weiss like that but Blake insisted that Weiss was still in her right mind when "it" happened. I wasn't convinced but she wouldn't hear any of my saying otherwise. After she finished talking, she said that she needed to go make sure Yang was doing okay downstairs. Before she left though, she told me to just stay calm and not to assume anything until I talk to Weiss about what happened. She said her goodbyes and shut the door. I locked it and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Okay Weiss, they're gone." I could hear a light sob on the other side. Without waiting for her answer, I walk in, seeing her in front of the mirror with tears on her cheek.  
Not letting Ruby speak first. "I heard you and Blake talking. What she said is pretty much exactly what happened."  
"Were you really that uncomfortable being with me?" My face looked disheveled in the mirror.  
"No it's not that. It's that I'm uncomfortable with that level of intimacy. I was willing but something kept stopping me. I needed something to push me over that cliff." She looked sadly at me. "I did enjoy myself though."  
"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about the fact that you went through that just for my sake. I didn't have a problem waiting for when you were ready." This girl really worries me sometimes.  
"I know you would have waited but I didn't want to. It sounds selfish I know but now I think I won't need that kind of _motivation_ now that my first is over." A smile coming back to her beautiful face. "I just didn't know what you would say to me and I didn't expect to get yelled at by your sister."  
"Oh god, I forgot about her. I'm going to have to talk to her about all of this." No rest for me today it seems.  
"You should probably go do that. I've pretty much calmed down now. Just got to clean up a bit. Tell Blake I said, 'Thank you." A genuine smile lighting her face up.

I give Weiss a quick hug and cleaned off the tears on her face. I didn't want to leave her like this but business is business. With a quick peck on her lips and I'm off to go find Blake and Yang.

* * *

**PHEW! I feel much better with this chapter, especially with its length. I'm considering changing this to an M rating due to what these events may lead to but I'm hesitant. Give me feedback on whether this idea is a good one or not. Welp, let's see what happens next then. **


	5. Clear Mind, Clear Soul

Downstairs was pretty much empty when I arrived to see Yang. I was really confused because usually there were large amounts of students socializing between each other in the morning. Plans being made before trips into town for shopping or events, even team RWBY did this occasionally. Even with me walking through the whole area, it seemed like no one had any plans to come back for awhile it seemed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a student walk up to me with a scared look in his eyes.

"Are you Ruby?" He asked.  
"Yea, where is everyone? It's never this empty." Me gesturing at the empty space in front of me.  
"Your sister was in here earlier, she pretty much scared everyone off. She was yelling at one of your partners. Blake I believe." What he said sounds about right for Yang.  
"Well they seem to be gone now." My observations are impeccable.  
"I see that. Your friend Blake told me to tell you that they left and went to your normal cafe in town. Something about peaceful surroundings causing a peaceful mind." His eyes rolling at Blake's statement.  
"Ah okay, thanks."

I turn on my heels and begin my journey into town. More than likely, Blake was talking about the one cafe in town with my favorite, extra sweet, hot chocolate. Unfortunately though, I don't think I will have an opportunity to buy some when I get there.

* * *

I walk into the shop looking around for Yang, mostly looking for her mess of bright hair. It doesn't take long to spot her though. Most of the customers had given her plenty of space and stayed inside while she and Blake were sitting at an outside table, most likely Blake's idea. She knew how to keep things calm, I'll give her that. They seemed to be in deep conversation though, Blake was leaning in close to Yang and had a more serious than usual look on her face. As I approached she saw me and leaned back into her chair. I think I saw her hand on Yang's but if it was she removed it pretty fast. There were only two chairs so I pulled one over and sat down, Yang finally noticing me.

We just kind of sat there and looked at each other. She didn't look mad like this morning but instead she just seemed... out of it. Like she didn't have anymore energy to use. Something was clearly weighing down her mind.

Blake was the first to break the silence. "I'm going to go get us some drinks. You two need to talk, and I mean _both _of you." Looking pointedly at Yang.

After Blake went inside I spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. Weiss and I shouldn't have messed around while you two were in the room. It was inappropriate and I will make sure not to let it happen again." My eyes getting lower every second.  
"Don't say that, you two are young and in love so I doubt you will have much control over what you do. Besides, I honestly didn't have a problem with you two doing something like that. I only yelled because the sight of it brought up some uncomfortable thoughts." It seemed like she was trying hard to keep her eyes on me.  
"Well your sister was naked in front of you so it makes sense." Though that explanation felt a little too obvious.  
Yang snorts a little. "Nah, that didn't bother me. It's just that you looked so happy with her. I want that happiness too, but I'm struggling with myself about it."  
"Well I'm sure you can find someone that cares about you." Yang isn't usually this down about this sort of thing. She has had boyfriends in the past.  
"Thing is, I think I already have found that person. But they're part of the reason why I'm like this right now." Yang shook her head a little.  
"Well who is it? Maybe you should just talk with them." It seemed like a simple thing to fix.  
"Um, that person is.." Yang having trouble spitting it out.

Blake finally comes back with our drinks and pulls her chair right next to Yang. "That person is me." Blake places her hand on top of Yang's.  
I nearly bug out of my chair. "Wait, you two? When, how, why?"  
Yang, whose confidence is returning in Blake's presence, speaks up. "It pretty much started when I first found you and Weiss in her bed that day when you got embarrassed in class. Along with my failed past relationships, seeing you two caused me to question my sexuality."  
Blake's turn to speak. "And I already had feelings for her. I already had my struggle with this kind of thing and came to terms with it. Yang had come to me about it since she didn't want to worry you. I've been helping her through it slowly but I knew she would have to eventually tell you since you're her sister."

I had nearly zoned out of the conversation. All of the pieces in my head slowly began to fit together. Blake watching over Yang last night, Yang finally falling asleep with Blake there, and Blake always giving Yang support by being her side and her occasional physical gestures to let Yang know she is there. God, it was all there in black and white, or black and gold in this case.

Blake brought me back to reality. "I'm sorry about all of this though. I told Yang that she really needed to talk to you about this but she was having a hard time with it. Even now that you know, she's still 'in the closet' by most standards. Me and her are technically together but nothing public yet. I'm glad you took this so well even though doubted that you wouldn't since you and Weiss are an item now. People are talking a lot about you two."

Yang had gotten closer Blake while she talked, seeming content to let her continue. She smiled the whole time so I'm sure she agreed with everything Blake said. It's weird seeing Yang like this, she usually is the one that talks the most but Blake really has calmed her down. The occasional lovey-dovey eyes being shared was a little much but I was happy to see her find a match. We spent our time over our drinks talking about it and making sure everyone's side was explained. I don't think Yang and Blake's hands ever separated during the whole last part of our cafe visit. When the bottom of our cups became visible we got up and left. Blake apologizing to the staff about Yang scaring the other customers.

Watching those two walk home together was like watching the ending to a romantic comedy. Hands together, walking as close as possible. I let myself fall behind a little just to watch them in their natural state together. Outside of town there was no one to see Yang with her love to make her uncomfortable and scared. I watched Blake lean over and kiss Yang on her cheek. It was so sweet, I nearly threw up my cocoa from earlier. I spent the rest of the walk wondering if me and Weiss looked like that.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Blake are together and the reason you yelled at me was because you were uncomfortable with yourself?" Weiss had it summed up.  
Yang sheepishly looked at Blake. "Pretty much, I'm sorry about this morning, I really am."

Before we got back into our room, Blake convinced Yang to go and apologize to Weiss. Yang didn't want to but Blake bribed her with a kiss and Yang immediately fell into line with the plan. Weiss thankfully didn't hold the grudge when I backed up their story.

"Well as long as you are who you want to be then I'm fine with you." Weiss said. "Just please, no yelling next time if you catch me and Ruby sleeping together. I quite enjoy my beauty sleep especially when Ruby is with me."  
Yang was about to speak but then Blake jumped in. "As long as you don't mind me and Yang being _together_ also." Yang's face almost melted off.  
Weiss brought up a good point. "Well we can't just be all willy nilly when these things happen."

We all sat and tried to find an answer to our urges. We shared the room so we couldn't just go at it whenever we felt.

I was the first to speak. "How about a separation curtain between the bunks? It won't block sounds but we won't have to see each other like that."  
"Seems simple but it's the best we got" Blake is on board.  
"I don't have a problem with it." Weiss was next in agreement.  
"Umm, yea, okay, I can get behind that." Reluctance in Yang's voice.  
"I bet." Blake with a sly smile at the already blushing girl.

Weiss busted out laughing at Blake's rare use of a joke and wrapped an arm around me. I couldn't help but smile, it seemed like things were finally calming down a bit. We worked together and made a curtain big enough to separate the room and made sure we could slide it against the wall when needed. It actually looked pretty nice, besides the fact it was one plain color. We may have to make one with a pattern later on though.

Tonight ended pretty much like normal but this time I got to wrap my arms around my beautiful princess without worry about others interrupting. Weiss fell asleep pretty fast this time and I was on my way to join her in dreamland. Right before my eyes fell closed for the last time that night I heard a little muffled moan from the other side of the curtain. I giggled as quietly as I could. No doubt Blake was rewarding Yang for making it through this tough day. I pulled Weiss closer and let myself drift away, glad that everything is okay.

* * *

**So yea that happened. I've noticed I may have split my personality traits between each team member after going back and rereading some chapters. The biggest example being Weiss and her social anxiety. I'll let you guys find the others, but now is the time for enjoying the inclusion of the other happy couple now.**


	6. Not a Shadow of Doubt

The "modesty" curtain seems to have done its job correctly. Everyone is waking up looking a lot more relaxed and content with themselves this morning. Weiss and I had woken up a bit earlier than usual so we could study a bit before class since the last two days had a few too many distractions. Thankfully Weiss knew what she was doing because some of these classes broke my mind completely. Watching Weiss explain this stuff to me was worth the headache. Sexy and smart, a combination I could used to. I scooted behind her and wrapped my arms around her with chin on her shoulder.

"It's still study time you know." Weiss said with a smile.  
I laugh a little. "I know, just getting more comfortable, Your shoulder will keep my heavy head up."

Study time continues on for maybe an hour before me and Weiss hear a rustle from the other side of the curtain. The sound of feet hit the floor and it makes guess that Yang finally has woken up. The curtain gets pushed open and to my surprise, Blake is the one who is up while Yang is still up in her bunk. Weiss's eyes are wide at the realization but I just throw out a wolf call at the black haired beauty. Blake just smiles and winks at us and heads into the bathroom. Yang had woken up a little at my whistle but I think she's too tired to even to sit up and complain. Blake must of tired my poor sister out completely.

Weiss snapped her book closed and stood. "I think it's safe to say we should head down to eat breakfast. Maybe we can get a head-start on the morning crowd and be first for once."  
"Yea, sure. I want some good food for once." Weiss's other reasons for leaving early apparent already in my head.

We open the door and head out, making sure the door closed behind us as tightly as possible, we didn't want any peeping Toms seeing Beacon's newest couple before they're ready. Hand in hand, Weiss and I head downstairs where other students have already shown up. Weiss was getting used to the public eyes on me and her but sometimes she still had a some pauses from her nerves stopping her.

I turn and look at her. "You going to be fine this morning?"  
"After the past couple of days, I think I should be ready for this." Her grip on my hand getting stronger.  
"Okay then, as long as you're good to go."

We push out into the groups of students, some staring at us, some just ignoring us, maybe even a couple smiles aimed in our direction. Weiss's hand never left mine which told me that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Blake**

"Phew, I needed this shower."

I had woken up earlier than normal just so I could get the majority of the hot water. There was so much stress these days it seemed. Yang was having hard times and it didn't help that Ruby got in the way of Yang's outbursts. Thankfully, Yang finally listened to me and admitted to what was bothering her so much to Ruby and Weiss. It took a lot of prodding but now everything is sorted, well kind of. Yang still needs to go public with me because this sneaking around thing isn't healthy for anyone.

I cut the shower off early and almost regret it as my body starts shivering a bit, but Yang needs the hot water too. Especially after last night when I jumped up top with her in her bed. It's almost like she didn't expect to take advantage of our new-found privacy. But God, there's no way I could have resisted running my hands through that golden mane of hers while she squirmed under my lips. She says she needs to get used to it first but I know she loves it, or else her hands would have stayed at her sides. My body shakes, but not from the cold this time. I wrap a towel around me and leave the bathroom to see Yang finally waking up, stretching and arching her back in way that makes me want to pull her down to the floor with me.

"I left some warm water for you. I figured you may need it." I attack her with my most seductive smile possible.  
"Thanks, and yea I do, no thanks to you." Yang jumps down and starts for the bathroom.  
"You should have spoken up last night then." I knew she wouldn't have though.  
Seeing that the others weren't here. "That's because you covered my mouth with your hand. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"I think you figured that out already." I point at my partly hidden pair of panties sticking out from under Yang's sheets.  
Yang's face hit an all new shade of red. "Oh right, that... I'm going to get that shower now."

Yang begins to rush past me, but not before I "readjust" my towel and give her a peek at whats under it, her eyes lingering longer than normal. Man it's fun playing with this girl, I'm almost tempted to interrupt her shower but it's not worth getting wet again. I laugh at my pun and get dressed, cleaning up the mess of a bunk we made. Wanting to wait until Yang is done in the bathroom, I pick out a good book and relax on my still clean bed. I need to think of a way to help Yang get past that last hurdle. We need to go public or else our relationship can't last. Maybe she should watch Ruby and Weiss when they're together. They pretty much skipped the hardest part of all of this self-realization stuff which makes me glad or else my problem would have been three times as bad. It shouldn't be to bad though, Ruby is a good enough role model, I hope.

* * *

"Okay, you see Weiss and Ruby over there?" I point at the couple who are sharing a nice breakfast at one the tables in the big lounge downstairs.  
Yang looks and makes a face. "Yea, they're so lovey-dovey with each other, it's sweeter than the cereal Ruby is eating."  
"Exactly, we're going to do the same thing. If you can stand this then you can consider yourself 'outed." I give Yang a strong smile.  
"I'm not sure, is this a good idea?" Worry covering Yang's face.  
I give her a peck on the cheek and intertwine my fingers with hers. "Just stick with me and you will be fine."

With a quick tug me and Yang are walking hand-in-hand towards a table inside the large group of chattering students. Yang's hand pulling slightly but I tighten my grip both to keep her from leaving now and to let her know I'm there. We find a table and sit across from each other. Yang's face strewn with worry and her hands nervously fiddling with anything they can reach. I reach out and put a hand on one to calm her down which seems to work for the most part.

Needing to keep her focused. "You're doing fine, just keep it normal and no one will care. The worst part is trying to figure out how no one cares who you love. Most people just want you to be happy."  
"I know they don't but it just keeps eating at me. It's taking all I can to not run away." Yang's eyes constantly looking around at other students.  
"That's because you're stronger than some random person's opinion." Ruby seemed to have noticed us and gives Yang a thumbs-up. "You've got Ruby's support, and by proxy, Weiss's too."  
Yang's eyes on me now. "How do you stand this? It feels like millions of eyes watching me."  
A little wiggle of my bow that hides my ears. "Just these, it's a part of me now. No one can take it away and no one really wants to."  
"If you say so." Her other hand covering mine for comfort.  
My smile getting stronger. "You'll thank me later, trust me."  
"That or I won't let you back in my bunk."  
I quickly lean over the table and kiss Yang on the lips. "You and I both know that won't happen."

An audible "awwww" could be heard from Ruby. No doubt she was still watching us, wanting to make sure her sister was okay. Yang was starting to loosen up though and relax. Her fingers absently tracing my hand while I kept her mind busy with conversation. It's nice enjoying our time together in public without Yang throwing her anger or frustration around. It makes me wonder if they will let us back into that cafe, they had some delicious coffee.

"Enjoying your time with me Yang?" I ask.  
Almost like she forgot her current circumstance. "Actually yea, it's kind of nice. I still feel like there are people watching me but I'm managing."  
"Good, you've come a long way in this. You couldn't have made me a more proud girlfriend." Saying "girlfriend" louder than normal so the people around us could here my claim on Yang.  
Her face sheepishly looking around. "That was so not necessary."  
"Yea it was. Don't you remember? Felines can be very territorial." A quick smirk from me sealed the deal.  
"Fine, but you owe me something nice." Her pout was almost too cute to resist.  
"Whatever you say, Yang. Whatever you say."

She's right though, maybe I should take her somewhere. Maybe a nice restaurant, a fancy dinner in our room, or a romantic trip in the forest hunting grimm and camping. And all of those ending with me ripping those clothes off her body and ravishing her. Oh what is a women to choose? Maybe some input from Weiss or Ruby might help. Speaking of which, I didn't see them leave but no they're nowhere to be found. No matter though, I got my target in sight. I just have to wait until I can pounce.

* * *

**Anyone enjoy being in Blake's head? I figured that this would go better being there rather than in Ruby's head. Less stretching for something to say or use. Also on the side, anyone figure out what the other girls' traits are that came from me? They're there, trust me. **

**P.S. I'm switching to an M rating like I had talked about. "But why?" You may ask. Well it's simple, find out next time. Bye!**


	7. Moonlit Snowfall

**Just a heads up. If you are a prude or just want to avoid the M rated stuff, then skip this chapter. If not, then keep reading and enjoy.**

* * *

**Ruby**

"We've gone on an overnight camping trip to hunt some grimm. There shouldn't be anything to worry about so just be safe and look out for yourselves."

I found the note left on my bed in Blake's fancy writing. It seemed odd to go out on a camping trip right now of all days. It must have been a sudden idea that popped up out of nowhere. Blake usually would plan ahead but with Yang there is no telling. I didn't have any arguments though, I didn't have to deal with Yang's "sisterly love" for awhile and not to mention the fact that the curtain didn't have to be messed with while they were gone.

"It looks like we're on our own for once, Weiss." She was so busy doing homework she hadn't noticed the lack of Yang in the room.  
Weiss looking around the room. "Great, that girl is a handful sometimes, especially when she sneaks in a drink or two."  
"You have no room to talk Weiss." A clever smile aimed at her.  
"One time, Ruby! It was one time I did that, and you didn't seem to care in the end." Weiss was getting slightly irritated.  
I turned my eyes away in defeat. "Fine, fine, you win. I won't bring it up again."

The room got quiet as Weiss and I settled into our normal routines. I made the beds, put some clothes away, all while Weiss cleaned things like our weapons and making sure our equipment was well organized. I've noticed that Crescent Rose always had an extra bit of shine to it when Weiss cleaned it. Our chores ended quickly thanks to the absence of Yang and Blake. Yang's gauntlets were always a pain to clean anyway. After everything was done, the room was eerily quiet. Weiss was at the desk doing homework or something and I sat on the bed wondering what Yang and Blake were doing right now.

Weiss snapped me out of the daydream. "Hey, Ruby, since Yang and Blake are gone, do you want to go out and do something?"  
"Oh, yea, did you have something already in mind?" I'm sure she did. Weiss wasn't one for spring of the moment stuff.  
"I was thinking a dinner? I saw a nice restaurant in town last time I went there. It's fancier than you're used to but I bet you would like." There was already a smile on her face. I couldn't resist that face.  
"Okay, you've got your wish, Princess. I'm all yours." Though the last part didn't need to be said. She already knew that.

* * *

"Oh Lord, this IS a nice restaurant!" Just looking at the doors intimidated me.

Weiss had dressed us up in some nice dresses for the occasion. Where she got a dress to fit me, I'll never know. But all in all, it was a nice dress. It was plain white but it form fitted my slim body. My hips were being shown off more than I'm used and it left my back exposed to anybody's wondering eyes, which I suspect is mostly Weiss's eyes. Speaking of which, Weiss had a much more decorated red dress, with some slight gold trimmings and a split in the side of the dress to help keep the dress from being too restrictive. It stopped at her calves but the split gave Ruby the occasional peek at Weiss's relatively slim but toned legs. She even tied her hair up in bun which actually looked great with her snow white hair.

It wasn't just me checking her out, others at the restaurant were staring at us to. The person at the front gave us a funny look when she asked for a table for two but it didn't last long. Couples like me and Weiss must not be as common but we still got our table. The whole building had a very calming feel to it. It had dim lighting that was mostly the work of the candles all around on the tables where other couples ate and talked with themselves. Even the menu threw me for a loop. The things on here seemed so foreign to me but Weiss looked at it like she knew what she was doing. I'll just go off her recommendation.

"How are you enjoying it so far?" Weiss asked after putting the menu down.  
"It's definitely something. I don't think I've ever been in a place like this before." I was trying to keep my eyes on Weiss, which wasn't hard to do. The candle light adding to her looks.  
"Well just enjoy yourself. See anything you wanted to try." Pointing at my menu.  
"Actually about that..." A nervous laugh slipping out.  
Weiss just giggles. "Okay fine, I'll just order for you, I think I see something you'll like."  
I hope the dim lights are hiding my face because it feels a little warm. "Thanks, I don't have any experience with this stuff."  
"It's fine, my family is used to this kind of thing so it's like I'm in my element. You've just got to enjoy yourself."

I take her advice and just keep my attention on her. It was interesting hearing about her family, though she didn't mention her father a lot, and when she did, it was only a for a fleeting moment. I felt a little out-matched by her knowledge but every now and then she would grab my hand and bring me back to the normal world. The food did arrive after a couple minutes and it was actually pretty good. The dish Weiss picked out for me was some kind of fish I think but my curiosity was killed when I found out how delicious it was. Even Weiss laughed at how much I enjoyed it, considering I rarely showed this enthusiasm at anything besides sweets and Weiss herself. Eventually the waiter came by and offered some wine, which I raised an eyebrow at but Weiss insisted it was normal. I agreed to a glass but didn't drink much since I never had a taste for that kind of thing. Weiss on the other hand finished her glass in full but she agreed to not get it refilled since she remembered the last time she drank.

The waiter came by for the last time and dropped off the bill. Before Weiss could pick it up I took a look at it and nearly yelped at the price.

"Oh don't have a meltdown. This whole thing was my treat anyway."  
My eyes were wide. "But did you see the price of the dish you picked out for me? I could have had a mountain of cookies for that price!"  
"And my dish was even more expensive, I know. But it's not much compared to what a normal Schnee dinner looks like. It's all fine, trust me."

The girl wasn't even phased when she paid and left through the doors leaving me to sweat inside. I thanked the front desk worker and ran out to where Weiss was, as much as I could in this dress. She was waiting next to an open limo door, no doubt for us. She was really going all out for this to be a good night.

"You ready to head home, Ruby? I figured that a little style wouldn't hurt to close out our date." Weiss looked so pleased with herself.  
"Wow, Weiss, you really had it all planned out didn't you." I reluctantly dip into the limo while Weiss held the door open.  
Sitting right next to me, Weiss shuts the door and puts up the privacy barrier. "I guess you could say that." Her sly smile peeking my interest.  
"So we just head back to the dorm and the night is done?" My question seemed simple but I'm never sure of Weiss and her ideas.  
Weiss wrapped her arms around me. "Yep, simple and clean."

She had a devilish smile on her face but she quickly distracted me by pulling me into a kiss that might have lasted the whole trip back. By the time the driver had opened our door in front of the academy, Weiss's hair had been pulled out of its bun and our faces were red. The driver apparently had been trained well as he didn't say a thing about how we looked which is good because it's hard enough to deal with Yang's teasing, let alone a stranger's thoughts. Weiss dismissed the driver with authority and turned towards me. She had a weird look to her. Something that I guess I would describe as nothing but pure "wanting."

She walked over and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. "Time to get back to our room."  
"Okay, just don't yank my arm off." I followed a tiny bit behind her. Her pace was a touch faster than usual.

Just upstairs, Weiss stops and stands next to the door. "Ladies first."  
"I want to argue that logic but okay." I push the door open and freeze.

The room was completely different. The bunks mysteriously gone, and instead, a large bed with red pillows at the head and white sheets covering the body. Candles were placed around the room as if to mimic the lighting we encountered in the restaurant. I stepped in the room with my mouth wide open. Weiss closed the door behind me and locked it but I was too busy looking around the dramatically changed living space. It's like we weren't even at Beacon anymore. There was even a vase with only two roses in it. One was red and the other was white but they crossed each other in a delicate manner, almost like they were wrapping around each other. It was so beautiful I couldn't just believe my eyes. Weiss walked up behind me, nearly making me jump.

"Well what do you think?" Her voice smooth and seductive. Her hands trailed down my exposed back, making me shiver.  
"It's gorgeous. Did you get this done while we were out?" I turn around and look into her eyes, sparkling in the candle light.  
"Yep. Why should a night like this end without a _bang?" _Her choice of words were unique to say the least.

She pulled me onto the bed with her. That look from earlier showing back up. Instead of just confusing me though, it brought out a primal feeling. It was clear what Weiss going for and I'll be damned if it was going to slip by me. I leaned into her and kissed her, making sure all of what I was feeling right now was communicated in that one moment. She responded exactly how I predicted. Her hands reached around my back and pulled me closer. Her lips wouldn't let me go, drawing into a well of pleasure.

My lungs scream at me and I break us apart. "God.. Weiss... I love.. you." My breaths pushing my words apart.  
"I.. know.." Weiss was feeling the strain to.

It wasn't long before we were back together, showing our love in the most basic way. My hands running over Weiss's body making her shiver at my touch. She reached up and fondled my breasts, the dress severely restricting what could be done but it was enough. My hand quickly found the split in her dress, allowing me to run my hand up her thigh. Her gasp let me know that I was doing this right. Her face showing nothing but pleasure at my touch. I couldn't help but lean down nibble on her neck, a hand being placed on the back of my head confirming the pleasure it brought.

It wasn't long before Weiss couldn't take it anymore and pulled my dress over my head, completely off, and off to the side, leaving me bare aside from a plain pair of underwear. I didn't have any that matched the dress Weiss gave me but she didn't seem to mind or just didn't care. She rolled me over and straddled me. I don't think I could have stopped her at this point even if I wanted to. She had nothing but desire in her eyes, a look that drove me crazy. I wanted to reach up to her but instead, she pinned my arms down and bent down, trailing her mouth down my neck and onto my chest.

"Mmm.." My pleasure was starting to escape my mouth. A tongue sliding across my breasts, slowly finding the only bump to be found. Teeth lightly grabbing hold. "Ahh... mmmf.." I wanted to move but Weiss held her grip and all I could do was squirm under her grip. "Weiss please..." I tried to move my hands again but she wouldn't let up.

"Mmm.. sorry Ruby but this is my time.." Weiss nibbled again on my breast, the feeling of ecstasy making me squirm. I was so lost in the feeling I didn't her slide her hands down my stomach and under my panties. A single finger touched my mound. "AHH!" My hips bucked up closer to the source of the pleasure. As if knowing exactly what to do, she runs a finger over the center of pleasure and inside my burning sex. This feeling was incredible, making me move and moan as Weiss's desire took over completely. I was nearly over the edge and she was determined to get me there.

Right before I hit the wall Weiss stops.

"Oh God, Weiss don't stop now!" The sudden stop driving me insane. Next thing I know Weiss has released my hands and she is pulling my panties down and off my body. "What are doing.."  
"Oh you'll see.."

And with that I see her head duck between my thighs. Before I have a chance to question it, her tongue has reached my lips. "Oh Go.." Once again I'm knocked back into my world of pleasure, the Snow Princess precisely working me back to the cliff. With my hands now free, I grab Weiss's hair locking her in place, thankfully she didn't seem to care. "Weiss! I think.." My words were failing me. Finally her tongue pushes into me pushing over the edge into orgasm. My hips pushing forward into my lover, who is still bringing me as much pleasure as possible.

Weiss sits up. "How did it feel?" It was a genuine question but her smile knew what she had accomplished. Not settling for talking, I pull her down on me, yanking her dress off on the process. I finally give her a spoken answer. "You'll see." And with that, we proceeded to spend the night giving each other the pleasure we both knew the other deserved. Our moans echoing in the room and most likely into the hallway.

* * *

**Blake**

I hope Ruby and Weiss are doing okay. It's not everyday me and Yang are away. I was busy relaxing next to a tree after a long day of setting up camp and fighting off grimm, trying to get some light for my book. Yang was off hunting a little more, determined to practice a bit more before dark. It was amusing to watch her work so hard. The girl pushed herself so hard sometimes.

My ears pick up a call.

"Uhh Blake? A little help here?" Yang yelled out as she came over a hill.  
"OH MY GOD YANG! YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" My mind immediately switching to panic mode.  
"Yea I know that." Yang yells back.

Not wasting time yelling back, I run full sprint towards my partner. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

* * *

**WOW, what a long chapter. I spent hours just sitting at my computer thinking of what to write for this. As you can see, the M rating is a bit justified. Oh well. Have fun peeps.**


	8. Trial by the Jester

**Blake**

My heart was hammering as I ran towards Yang. She had came over the hill calling out to me, horrifyingly covered in blood. We had come into the Grimm Forest as a getaway from others and become closer as a couple but it seems as if it was going to be cut short. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I could see that Yang had began leaning against a tree for support, her breathing labored from whatever happened.

The second I arrived I was asking questions. "What happened? Are you okay? Where are you hur.." Wait... Yang is covered in blood but there isn't any visible injuries.  
Yang just looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"You're covered in blood you idiot! What happened?" Tears escaping my control.  
"Oh! No, no, no. I'm fine! An ursa had surprised me and it got a little messier than usual. I didn't mean to make you worry." Yang was trying to be as reassuring as possible.

It definitely didn't help me calm down though. My legs gave out and I nearly fell against the ground, but thankfully Yang had caught me before a real injury had shown up. I could hear her apologizing but her face held the most sincere apology of them all. I could feel myself blacking out. Yang was looking down at me trying to say something but my ears weren't listening. Without fail, my world goes black, with the last image being Yang tearing up over me...

Slowly, I open my eyes. The sun had gone down it seemed. A campfire had replaced it as the source of light for the two partners. I had been propped up against a small log close to the fire, its heat making me feel right at home in this forest. Yang was right next to me, an arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. She noticed that I woke up and looked at me, pure happiness and relief showing on her face. She couldn't hide her bloodshot eyes though, most likely caused by tears.

"What time is it?" I wasn't sure how long I had passed out.  
Yang sighed. "Maybe sometime past midnight. It's been busy day."  
I frowned. "You didn't have to stay up this late for me. I would have woken up at some point."  
"Nah, it's fine. I had to make sure you were okay first." Good God! How did I ever get this women?  
"You're an idiot." I stood and smiled. "Not like I could have argued."  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
"Yea, the tent, and you're coming with me. Bed time, Missie!" I clapped twice to add to the effect.  
Yang laughed. "Buuuuut Blaaaaake." Yang whines. "I don't wanna go to bed."  
"No 'buts' young lady. You're coming to bed with me and that's final." I grabbed and pulled Yang into our tent.  
A fake pout appearing on her face. "Fine, I'll go to bed."

It was nice to be so quickly back to normal, with Yang coming to bed and everything. But I couldn't let her little scare she gave me. I thought I had nearly lost her. The thought of sitting all alone again without Yang being there to share our life was like a wrecking ball inside my head. She made me so angry, relieved, and sad all at the same time with no effort on her part. It's not normal for me to outwardly show my feeling like that but this time I couldn't just have bottled them up. My body couldn't handle it and I just collapsed on her. I'm sure I worried her just as much as she did at that moment. Thankfully it was all over and Yang was back in my arms.

I buried my face in her neck. "I love you, Yang. Don't you dare pull that again."  
"It's not like I planned it but I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She pulled back and looked me right in the eyes. "I love you, Blake. Not everyone knows it right now but I don't think I can hide it anymore, and honestly, I don't want to."

Right at that moment I couldn't control myself. I pulled her and kissed her harder than I could imagine. My hand ran through her hair, and I could feel her hand sliding down my back. We didn't care that we were in a dangerous forest, filled with beasts that could kill us at any turn. All we cared about was that we were together for another night. Yang's moans mixing in with my cries of pleasure was all that filled our tent for the night. No hesitation in our minds about what this means.

* * *

I woke up next to Yang once again, a feeling I was quickly getting used to. I stood up to stretch and admire the work I had done one Yang. Her body was bare aside from a few small bite marks that may or may not have been an accident on my part. I guess Yang had felt my gaze because she began to shift and wake up.

With a hand running through her messy hair. "What time is it?"  
I peek outside the tent and look at the sun. "It's about noon. It was a late night."  
"Are you sure? It looks like a full moon to me." A laugh breaking the forest's silence.  
"Ha ha, very funny." I look inside the tent and see a very pleased Yang. "Now get dressed, it's a long walk back to the academy."  
"You're right. I can't wait to see how Ruby and Weiss handled us being gone." Yang's mischievous smile showing up.  
"I nearly forgot about them. I'm sure Ruby has driven the the Ice Princess crazy."

* * *

**Ruby**

The sun blinded my eyes as I awoke. The candles around the room were all burnt out, my clothes were in a corner, an the bed was in a total state of disarray. Almost all the pillows were thrown off and the sheets were haphazardly wrapped around me and the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. It was hard to believe that this one person, who panics when when only she just has to stand in class, could drive me so crazy. Even last night, the shivers showing up at the thought, she was relentless. It was like Weiss had released all of her pent up, anxiety induced frustration on me. And boy was it something.

I shook Weiss's shoulder. "Wake up, Weiss. It's morning now."  
"Just five more minutes, please."  
"I would let you but we need to get a shower." The smell of our acts of love was hard to miss.  
Weiss's eyes shot open at my suggestion of us showering together. "Y-Yea, you're right." She began to stand.  
I laughed at her fake hesitance. "Oh just hurry up. We need to clean up before Blake and Yang come back."  
"Once again, you're right, Ruby. After we clean off I'll just let the people who set this room up change it back while we go eat."  
"Good plan. Now come on."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom for a very detailed shower.

* * *

"Look! There they are!" I said excitedly.  
"Took them long enough." Weiss had gotten impatient waiting for Blake and Yang to arrive back home.  
"I say it's a good thing. I don't think it would have been a good idea for them to see what our room looked like this morning."

Yang, thankfully, didn't hear my remark as she ran ahead and scooped me into a hug. I was happy to see her but she smelled horrible and her hair was a mess.

"Did you bathe in a dirty lake or something?" I asked, scrunching my nose up.  
Yang looked down at herself and laughed. "It's probably from the ursa blood, that and from th..OW!" Blake had jabbed Yang's ribs keeping her from talking.  
Blake then spoke for both of them. "Yea, she was covered in ursa blood, it gave me quite the scare. She really needs a shower because of it."  
"You really know how to flatter a girl." Yang deadpanned.  
"Well come on then." She grabbed Yang's hand and then looked at me and Weiss. "We're going to go get washed up. You girls go have fun."

Blake and Yang quickly left. I turned to Weiss.

"Is the room fixed by now?"  
Weiss looked kind of nervous. "I hope so, or else it's going to be a little awkward up there for a few days." She looked at the stairway. "The workers should be done."  
"Yea, Yang probably wouldn't let us live it down."

* * *

**Not as long or as good as it should be I would say. The last of it feels like filler in my head and I'm trying to set it up so I can make a chapter I've recently gotten the idea for. Oh well, have fun.**

**P.S. I'm more than likely going to be slowing down on making chapters. I'm still a student(Big surprise, right? Ha!) and won't have as much free time. The times between chapters should hopefully stay close together and at most it hopefully be a weekly update. But at least it will give me time to think more though.**


	9. Those Who Watch Us

**Did I also mention longer chapters? Since I technically have more time to write (between other busy activities), I can add more to each chapter. And since I'm not updating daily now, I would like it if more people reviewed since they can be helpful at times. But either way, have fun!**

* * *

**Weiss**

It had been a week since that wonderful night with Ruby. I still think about it multiple times a day. It was the closest I had ever been with anyone. Just the thought made goosebumps appear over my skin. I never believed something like what me and Ruby have together was ever possible for me. My father had told me many times about how everyone would be judging her out in public and how they were there only to pull me down. I had never expected Ruby, of all people, to become a permanent fixture in my life. She saw me struggling to be a part of this school and stepped up to help me. I had never seen a trait like that in someone before her. Whenever I'm with her, I forget about my worries about other people watching and judging me.

I know that no one actually is watching me or actually cares about what I do but the crowds tear me apart. Like now, for instance. Ruby was busy studying because her grades have dropped a little which could potentially be my fault since we spent so much time together now. I left her in our room so she could stay focused. It wouldn't be productive to stop for her "needs" as often as we did when together. So instead, I'm walking the halls of beacon by myself to waste the time. It wasn't working so well for me though. Every time I passed someone I could feel my mind begin to panic. The non-existent judgment being placed upon me again and again. Always making sure I was doing everything normally and correctly. Always asking myself the same questions. _"Are my legs moving correctly? How much eye contact? Am I moving too fast? Should I straighten my back more?" _It never stopped.

And the crowds, oh God the crowds. They made me fidget uncontrollably, constantly looking around trying to look busy or impatient. I hoped no one would come up to me but there's always someone who is trying to be nice. They would walk up and try saying, "Hi," only to be stared down by my eyes. I didn't mean it but it was all I could manage, I just wanted them to leave before I lost it. It was all too much for me and I was never prepared for it.

Today was just one of those days though. Every person who passed me would try to talk with me. All I could do was keep walking and ignoring them. No doubt they thought I was a rude person but they didn't hear the constant noise in my head telling me to run. Every time it happened the pressure in my head built up. Thankfully, I made it into the main room where all the other students socialized. There were a lot but they were busy in their groups of friends and they weren't even close to noticing me. I walked through the crowd. No one said anything to me which I was thankful for, until one person decided to hold a grudge.

"Aren't you the one who ignores everyone? Why are you down here?" It was some girl I barely remember who had tried talking to me a day or so ago. I had just looked at her and said nothing and she just huffed and left. I don't know why she was still holding the grudge now. "Care to apologize now?" I didn't know what to do or say. I just turned and tried to leave.

"No you don't." She jumped in front of me. "I want an apology right now for your rudeness." Oh God, why? Her voice was so loud right now and others were watching. "Hellooo? Are you going to say something?" I couldn't even if I tried. My brain was going haywire at the unwanted attention. I looked around, too many faces were turned towards me. A sweat began to form on my head, panic rising too high for me to handle. The girl wouldn't leave me alone though. She got too close for comfort. "Talk or something. It's rude to ignore people." She tried to grab my shoulder but my mind had snapped. I grabbed her hand and used it to throw her to the ground, more than likely breaking her wrist in the process. People stared at me, amazed at what happened. It was too much to take in.

I just ran. I pushed people out of the way not daring to look up and away from the ground. People yelled about it but no one tried to stop me. I sprinted through hallways trying to find a place to hide from them. My sprint led me into the library, into the very back of it where I hoped people wouldn't follow me. Everything had been building up inside me until this point. Leaning into the farthest corner, I collapsed onto my knees with my head in my hands and cried. What was so wrong with me? All of these people and none that didn't make me want to run. I didn't dare leave the library. I was too afraid of whatever was in the world waiting for me and I had no idea how to handle it. Instead, I just sat an cried like the helpless victim I am. Not afraid of monsters twice my size but people who could be cruel without trying.

* * *

**Ruby**

My pencil hits the desk and I rub my eyes. They were tired from staring at the same old pages for hours on end. I knew my grades had slipped but this was agonizing. But Weiss had encouraged me to at least try it and I was willing to give it a chance for her at least. Weiss had been watching over me, making sure I was studying properly but apparently she got bored. She had yawned and decided to go out and see what she could see, but not before she kissed me on my forehead and told me to keep up the good work. That had happened maybe two hours ago and now I was just sick of books and the pages they contain.

Just as I was about to try to force myself back into studying Yang and Blake had busted in with lust in their eyes. Then it promptly disappeared when they noticed me at the desk.

"Oh, Ruby. I figured you were studying with Weiss or something." Yang letting her disappointment drip into her voice.  
"I was but she left and now I'm here by myself." The rooms atmosphere felt stiff.  
"I see, me and Blake were just..."

Not waiting for Yang to finish her sentence, I jumped up and ran out of the room. I didn't mind using their time together as an excuse to stop studying. I wanted to find Weiss but I wasn't sure of where she would be. I doubted she would be with all the other students due to her uneasiness around others so I continued pass the main room only glancing in. It seemed like people were real excited about something but nothing was really that out of place. Instead I walked out of the building heading towards the path that Weiss and I are very fond of. I liked it because of the trees that lined it, leading right into the wilderness. Weiss liked it because of the lack of people that actually went down it. Unfortunately, she didn't appear to be walking it right now.

As I turned around I looked slightly up and noticed some white boots poking out of a tree. Walking closer, the boot turned into a leg, which turned into a beautiful young girl sleeping in the branches of the tree. I smiled and jumped up into the tree trying not to shake it too much. She had looked so peaceful sitting there on the branch. Her steady breaths making her chest rise an fall in barely visible movements. But the more I looked, the more I noticed the little interruptions that broke the illusion of sleep. One of the more obvious signs was her hands. The were clenched tightly on her dress, making her fingers turn whiter than her hair. The less obvious signs included a slight twitch of hear head and the constant fluttering of her eyes underneath her eyelids. After noticing these things I became concerned and I decided to wake her up up. I gently put my hand on her shoulder and shook her.

Weiss's eyes shot open. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She slapped at my hand and began to fall out of the tree. I grabbed her hand and struggled to keep her from falling to the ground. Weiss wasn't helping the process though. She was thrashing about and yelling at me. She was obviously awake but her eyes looked like they were filled with pure terror.

I decided to yell right back at her. "Weiss! It's me, Ruby! Calm down before you end up falling!" She started clawing at my hand.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." She repeated, over and over.

I just kept holding on, making sure she didn't fall. She kept pulling and clawing at my hand though which eventually started to bleed from the cuts Weiss had made. The blood had gotten into my grasp and threatened to make me drop her at any point. Thankfully though, she began to calm down and actually began to realize what was happening. Her yelling stopped and now she just kind of dangled there for a second.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" Weiss's eyes were frantically looking around.  
"Hanging from a tree. Can you pull yourself up?" I asked.  
"Yea, I think so." She reached over and used another branch to pull herself up to an even height.  
"Thank God!" I began rubbing my arm.  
"Ruby, your hand is bleeding! What happened?"  
"You freaked out after I woke you up and clawed at it while I kept you from falling." I tried shaking the blood off but it didn't work.  
"I don't remember a thing." She really did look confused.  
"What happened today, Weiss?"  
She looked at me. "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is the main student lounge where everyone hangs out. Nothing really after that."  
"Odd. Well lets get out of this tree. I need to clean up."  
"I'm so sorry, Ruby. I really don't know what came over me." She looked really worried.  
"It's fine, really. I just got to wash a bit." I gave her a reassuring smile.  
She looked like she didn't buy it. "Fine, whatever you say."

* * *

**Weiss**

Ruby really is a caring person I've learned. After what had happened in that tree, she didn't leave my side all day, making sure I was okay. I don't know what happened that caused my episode but Ruby seemed really concerned about it. Fortunately, I stayed sane the rest of the day. We went and got Ruby's hand looked at thanks to my idiocy and then we had a small lunch. We even trained with Team JNPR some to distract us from the day's worries. But something was always nagging in the back of my mind, like it's trying to tell me something. Even with it there though, Ruby's smile would just push it away and let my mind work on the important stuff.

After the day's events of training and just hanging out with Ruby, we went and retired to our room, greeting Yang and Blake as we entered. We talked some and thankfully Ruby didn't mention why her hand was bandaged, citing something about training. Everyone was tired though so we went to our respective sides of the room and closed the modesty curtain. Ruby and I bundled up together and got ready to fall asleep.

"So you're feeling better, Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly, not wanting the others to worry.  
"Much better actually." I emphasized with a squeeze on Ruby's hip.  
"That's good, you really scared me today. You would tell me if something really was wrong though, right?" Ruby's caring side showing up again.  
"No doubt. Granted I don't remember most of this morning but I'm sure it's all okay. Now quit being a worry wort and go to bed, little one."

Ruby laughed at my attempt at being the dominate one in the relationship but she did eventually fall asleep. I could hear her breaths become a lot slower. I usually always am the last one to fall asleep because I liked using the rhythm of Ruby's breathing to fall asleep. I had never felt more comfortable than when I could hear her be so relaxed, especially in my arms.

Right as I was about to join Ruby in sleep a knock sounded at the door. No one sounded like they were going to get it so I carefully got up without waking Ruby and went to go answer it. I opened it and saw a girl with what appeared to be a friend behind her. The girl had her arm in a sling and she seemed both frustrated and sad at the same time.

She looked at me and sighed before speaking. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I over stepped my bounds calling you out like that. I had a rough morning and took it out on you. I don't care if you accept my apology but my friend helped me sort it out. Umm, goodnight."

The two had walked off but I didn't bother closing the door. The memories had begun flashing in front of me as ran into the bathroom. All the feelings and visions from this morning had begun to flow back into my head. I crouched against the wall had clutched my head as pain erupted inside it. My breathing began to turn labored and I couldn't hold back the tears of pain beginning to flow. I don't why it all hurt so much. There weren't any physical wounds on me but this was too much for me to handle. Not wanting to feel this pain, I began scratching at myself, trying to cause as much physical pain as possible to either break this spell or at least distract me. Nothing I did helped me though. Eventually I felt myself begin to pass out as I ran out of strength to fight back. The last thing I saw was blood on my arms and feet running into the bathroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I put this out a little early since I know that people like seeing their favorite stories updated with new content to read. Until next time, peeps.**


	10. Life, Never-ending

**Welcome back everyone! True to my word, another longer than average chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

**Ruby**

Weiss was sleeping in front of me. Thankfully she didn't seem to be afflicted by whatever was on her mind like yesterday. No twitches, no clinched hands, just a peaceful girl resting her body. The only flaw with her was the bandages on her arm. It was better than how we had found her though. Just thinking about what happened last night made me want to slap myself. There was obviously something wrong but instead I let it slide without worry just because she said so.

I had woken up to heavy breathing and a slight chill where Weiss normally was. My eyes had opened slowly and I noticed that our room door was open and Weiss was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed to investigate when I finally heard sobs mixing in with the breaths coming from the bathroom. I quickly closed the room's entrance and headed to investigate the bathroom. What I saw was something I never wanted to see again. Weiss had been up against the wall and bathtub. Her eyes blood-shot with tear stains on her dress. Blood covered her arms and hands. I thought she had been attacked but I quickly saw her ruined nails with small pieces of her skin underneath. I was shocked. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. All I managed was a scream. Yang had rushed in ready to fight but the scene in front of her quickly changed her mindset.

"Blake! Get a doctor or a nurse and bring them here as soon as possible!" Yang had taken charge and I was left uselessly in the corner.

The doctor had gotten her moved into a very small room set aside in the medical wing for rare cases. He told me that he wouldn't be able to tell me what was wrong with her until she had woken up and told him her story of what had happened. It was lunch before her eyes fluttered open.

"My head is killing me. This isn't my room. Where am I? Weiss tried and failed to sit up.  
"Please take it easy, Weiss. I found you passed out in the bathroom covered in blood. A doctor brought you here. Do you remember anything?" I was concerned about her health.  
Weiss looked at me and depression shaped her eyes. "I remember everything now. Every little detail."

The doctor entered and noticed Weiss was awake. He wasted no time shooing me out to talk to her, even when she protested for me to stay.

I gave in to the doctor's demands. "I'll be right out here, Weiss. Just yell if you need me." The door was too thick to hear anything they said inside. Whatever Weiss was saying to the doctor, he made sure her privacy was protected. Instead of sitting and waiting like a normal person, I strafed in front of the door like a guard protecting her queen.

* * *

**Weiss**

"... and then I guess I passed out on the floor." I was tired of reliving those moments but the doctor needed to hear what happened.  
"Well, if I'm interpreting this all correctly, it seems like a severe form of a panic attack caused by the stress all of those people put on you." He seemed sure of himself. "You seem fine now but I would be careful and avoid being alone."  
"Okay. Am I able to go back to my dorm now." I asked as I glanced at the door.  
"I suppose so. Let me go get your friend so she can escort you." He headed towards the door.  
"Girlfriend." I corrected.

He simply just opened the door and before he could get a word out, Ruby was already at my bedside. It warmed my heart to know that she was there the entire time.

The doctor cleared his throat. "She's free to go but I told her to have someone there at all times. Can you do that?"  
Ruby's face turned completely serious. "I wouldn't dream of leaving her, Sir."

I nearly choked up right then and there. The doctor let me leave but not before he gave me new bandages for my arms. Ruby stayed with me every step of the way back towards the dorm with a hand around my waist. I couldn't help but lean against her for extra comfort.

I finally asked her. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"  
Turning her head to look at me. "I was dead serious. I love you, Weiss. Whatever your problem is, I'll be there to help you though it, no doubt."  
As if she would disappear, I pulled her closer. "Thank you, Ruby. I'm happy that you're still here, even with me being such a pain for you."  
Ruby smiled. "Everyone has a problem to deal with. It's just that this time, we have each other and the rest of the team to help us."  
"I love you, Ruby." I really meant it. I wanted to be with her all my life.

* * *

**Blake **

Yang and I sat silently sat together on my bed. This morning had brought up a lot of uncomfortable thoughts. Ruby had looked absolutely devastated seeing Weiss like that. She didn't budge an inch and it forced Yang to take control. It wasn't like Ruby to freeze up like that. And her look was something of pure terror. I don't blame Ruby though. The scare of losing a loved one is definitely something I know the most. After what Yang unknowingly pulled on me during our camping trip, it was a feeling no one should experience.

I shifted a little. "Are you worried about Weiss?"  
Yang kept on looking up towards the ceiling. "Not as much as I am for Ruby. She's still younger than us and she has never dealt with this kind of thing I think. She's being forced to grow up faster than normal."  
"You're right. She hasn't left Weiss's bed all day. Do you think we could help in some way?" I ask.  
"Maybe, we are a family after all." A smile lit up her face.  
"A family?" I question.  
"Yep. Me, Ruby, Weiss, and just as importantly, you." She finished her sentence with a kiss.  
I laughed. "You make it sound like me and you will always be together."  
"That's the plan, Blake." She looked in my eyes, completely serious.  
I was shocked at the statement. "You really mean it, don't you?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you. I want to be with you all my life. I was thinking about it before but this morning has sealed it. I want to be the one that is there to help you, and you for me."  
"It almost sounds like you're proposing to me."  
Yang laughs and winks at me. "Maybe after we leave beacon I will."  
I stop laughing with her and realize what she had just said. "Oh my God, Yang!" I flung myself at her and hugged her. "Yes, yes!"  
"Relax, Kitten!" I could tell she was happy with my reaction. "You have to wait until I actually ask first!"

I had never felt like this before. I have had plenty of relationships before but they never lasted. I always chalked it up to how young love never lasts, as demonstrated multiple times in my novels. But this, this felt final. Now that she was no longer afraid to show her true feelings, Yang had become solid anchor in our relationship. I don't know where she got it from but she hasn't let me down once. She tried hard to realize her true self alongside me and she stayed by me after I had thought she was fatally wounded, plus she knew how to handle my body with expert skills. What more could a girl ask for? Speaking of which, I think Yang needed to wind down and I know just how to do that. I pulled her close and planted a kiss on her collarbone.

She almost seemed surprised. "Oh, we're going to start that now?" I moved my hand along her thigh. "Well I guess that answers that."

* * *

**Ruby**

The whole way back to our dorm I had been thinking about what happened. Weiss was okay and even told me what had happened to cause all this. I didn't know what to think of it all. Right under my own nose she was struggling under the weight of anxiety and I had let her brush it off as nothing. Granted, she had repressed it all initially but now I knew. It felt like the bandages on her arm were my fault. A sign that I had failed to help her. And this morning. I don't know what happened with me there. I wanted to run next to her and try to help her but instead I froze and stood there gaping. At one point while everything was happening Yang had tried to speak to me. She couldn't get me to respond. I wanted to run and wished that it was all just a bad dream.

Weiss broke through my thoughts. "Ruby, you nearly walked right past our door."  
"Oh sorry. I hope Yang and Blake are doing okay. They were the ones who did the work this morning." Bitterness spiking my tongue.  
"Don't be hard on yourself. I was the one that caused all this. You did all you could. You even stayed by me while I slept. That's more than what even my parents had done for me." I could tell she was being honest.  
"Maybe, but I froze up when I found you. Either way, I didn't do _everything_ I could."

Before she could argue with me, I opened the door to our room. Blake and Yang had made themselves comfortable it seems. Blake had, unsurprisingly, heard the door open and turned to look at us. Yang scrambled to sit up and made Blake slide off her.

"I can't leave you two alone for long can I?" I ask.  
Blake smiled. "Well you could but that's not important now. Welcome back, Weiss!" Blake came over and hugged Weiss.  
"I was only gone for the morning. It's not like I left for a month." Weiss obviously didn't mind though.  
Yang spoke up. "Well it's not everyday one of us is thrown into the infirmary."  
Weiss laughed at Yang's joke. "Well I'll make sure not to make it a habit."  
"Well what's the plan for the rest of today?" Blake asked.  
Weiss was the first to respond. "Well I wanted to stay and rest some more. I still have a bit of a headache. Maybe you guys can go do something in town."  
Yang liked the idea. "Yea that sounds good. You in, Blake?" She nodded. "Ruby?"  
I was hesitant at the thought of leaving Weiss alone. "I'm not sure."  
Weiss didn't want to hear it. "You don't need to watch over me twenty-four seven. Go have some fun. I'm going to be fine in here."

I didn't want to start an argument so I agreed to go into town with Yang and Blake. They were all ready to go and at the door by the time I had given in. The exited and I turned back to give Weiss one last kiss before leaving. Hopefully this can distract me enough from today's events enough to where I can actually relax. Maybe some hot chocolate at that cafe would help.

* * *

The town was very active today. People were walking up and down the streets, shop doors were seemingly never closed, and restaurants were filled to capacity. Yang, Blake, and I had decided to stick to walking around the streets to avoid the busy crowds as much as we could. The only store we've gone in so far was the cafe because I insisted on getting some drinks to calm our nerves. I could tell Blake and Yang needed something to relax and I needed to clear my head. Other than that stop we kinda of just ended up walking around seeing the sights.

"So are we going to shop or what?" Yang asked out of boredom.  
"I don't know. Do you have the courage to face down the other customers?" Blake had a point.  
Yang put on a determined face. "I can try! Store room brawls sound like fun." And then she ran off.  
"Ruby?" Blake looked at me.  
Without even looking at her. "Oh go on. I'll be fine by myself. Maybe I can find something interesting."  
"Okay, Ruby. If you say so." Blake began jogging ahead to catch up to Yang.

With the two gone I was left alone to wonder around aimlessly. I wasn't exactly looking for anything to buy or do but I looked into shops just to look busy. It was odd walking alone in the city. People walked right on by me and I didn't give it a second thought. No doubt they were having fun with friends or family and they didn't want it interrupted by a stranger such as me. Besides, I was busy thinking about Weiss and how I could help her. It was bad enough I had ignored the doctor and left her alone but I know Weiss would have argued her point with me. Plus, I can't always be there next to her. I walked past a clothing store and stopped. I looked inside and saw a red scarf hanging off a manikin. A smile appeared on my face as I hatched an idea.

* * *

**Weiss**

The sun was beginning to set and after my nap I was regretting not going with Ruby and the others to the city. Shopping could have cleared my head better than sitting in an empty room with only my own head to keep me company. Although I wish I didn't even have my own head, because right now it was being relentless with memories and thoughts. I worrying over how Ruby thought of me now and how this could affect us. She seemed immovable during our last conversation but she didn't the stress of me on top of being the leader of our team. I just needed to take it one day at a time and try to figure out a way to fix the cracks I may have made.

The door crashed open with Yang leading the charge. "We're back! Ow! What was that for Blake?"  
"Weiss could have been sleeping you idiot." I turned and saw Yang rubbing her arm.  
Ruby came in last wearing a new scarf with her crest emblazoned on both ends. "Yea, Yang. Not every door needs to be treated like a police raid."

I just smiled, glad that I wasn't asleep when they arrived. Yang and Blake had some small bags with them, no doubt they brought home some new clothes to wear. They went over and dropped them at the edge of their shared bed and sat down, obviously they were tired of the walking. Even huntresses fall to the mighty shopping spree it seems. I watched Ruby walk over to our bed and unwind. With nothing better to do, I walked over and joined her.

"Did you have fun in the city?" I asked, nodding toward her new scarf.  
She nodded a bit. "Yea. I got to walk and enjoy the sights. I even stopped in a shop as you could probably see."  
"Yea. It's a nice scarf though, it looks good on you." I neglected to mention that it was an odd choice since Ruby already had a cloak.  
She pulled off the scarf. "Actually, I got this for you. The store I bought it at let me put my emblem on it before I left. I only wore it so it could pick up my scent. It sounds creepy I know but since I can't always be by your side, this scarf could be the next best thing."  
She wrapped it around my neck, still warm from Ruby's body. "Oh! Thank you, Ruby. I didn't expect something like this."  
"It looks great on you, Weiss. This way, whenever you're alone and need someone, it can keep you grounded until you can get comfortable again."  
I pulled an end up to my cheek. It was so soft and it even smelled exactly like Ruby. "It's perfect, Ruby. Thank you." I hugged her.  
She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I hoped so."

I didn't know what to think. I'm pretty sure any doubts I've had today had disappeared. My arms refused to let go of Ruby, afraid that she would leave me. She didn't seem ready to let go either so we just kind of stood together.

"Awwww! You guys are so adorable together." Yang just had to break the moment.  
Blake leaned onto Yang's shoulder. "How come you haven't got me something romantic like that?"  
Yang just looked at her. "What do you mean? Didn't I just get you that outfi..OW! Why do you keep hitting me!?"  
Blake cracked her knuckles. "Because you have a big mouth."

Ruby began laughing like a maniac. The moment was ruined but at least everyone was having fun again. Before I put away the scarf for the night I pressed the material to my cheek one more time, finally and truly thankful for what was giving to me. Not the scarf, but instead, a family I could count on.

* * *

**I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't if it's my best chapter but I doubt I should judge my own stuff. I hope you guys had fun reading this though. And as always, reviews are welcome. **


	11. Questionable Morals

**Another mature chapter. If you want to avoid that part then just skip Blake's section. Ruby's section is clean and fit for normal consumption. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**Ruby**

The next day's classes started off like normal for everyone. Everyone besides Weiss woke up suspiciously early though. She, thankfully, didn't question why because I don't think she would have appreciated the poor vote of confidence. But it wasn't long before everyone was ready to head off to class to begin anew. Weiss even had on her new scarf that contrasted brightly with her normal white attire, but I thought it was a good look for her. Aside from her bandages though, she looked liked exactly like her normal self. The first class of the day was Professor Port's class and I was ready for whatever long winded story about bravery and courage he had for us.

Well, at least I thought I was ready. By the middle of his speech I had nearly hit the desk five times. I'm sure his stories were received well by his buddies and family but they didn't exactly put me on the edge of my seat. Yang had apparently given up already, her face down on her books.

Blake and Weiss somehow were managing to get notes from this but overall, the class activity had dropped pretty fast.

Professor Port stopped and looked down at his desk. "Well that's a shame! Ruby! Front and center."  
I nearly stumbled down the one step I had to travel thanks to my currently drowsy brain. "What is it, Sir?"  
"Professor Ozpin has requested you meet him in his office. You will sadly miss the conclusion of my lecture but never fear! Ozpin offers much knowledge in anything he does. Now, journey on, Young One!" Port never misses a beat apparently.  
I turned and headed out of the class with a wave to Weiss who seemed confused about my leave. I just shrugged and left.

It took a little time but I finally found Ozpin's office. It was a little off the normal beaten path upstairs. I guess he just likes his privacy but his door was left wide open which seemed a little contradictory. I wearily stepped into the room, its only source of light being the window behind what I assume to be his desk which left a lot of space for shadows to take over the corners of the room.

"I see you've finally arrived." Ozpin's voice coming from one the previously mentioned corners. I don't know if it was intended or not, but I nearly jumped right back out the door.  
"Oh, yes sir!. Sorry, it took me awhile to find this room." I didn't know how to act around him so I just stiffened.  
Ozpin slightly smiles. "Ah yes, it is rather in an unconventional spot, but it does have the best view." He was right, the forest opened up right in front of the window. "But now is not the time. Please Ms. Rose, take a seat."  
I took the only chair in front of his desk while he took the chair behind it. "Uh, Sir, why exactly did you call me out?" I didn't think I've done anything.  
"It's about you and your team. As I understand, your team member, Weiss Schnee, had an accident yesterday. She had a mental breakdown and was brought to the infirmary." I nodded. "From the doctor's report you had found her first but had mentally disconnected from the situation, forcing Yang Xiao Long to take control of the emergency."  
I knew where this was going now. "I don't know what happened. Everything went by so fast." My explanation was falling flat.  
Ozpin help up a hand. "I'm not here to find an excuse. I appointed you as leader of Team RWBY for a reason. You have a responsibility to your team and your lack of action when your friend was in danger shows that you may not be ready to take on the role of leader."  
I was insulted. "I just hadn't expected it."  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure that was the only reason." He smiled a little at me. "But don't worry about your position. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, but if you fail to make the best choice for your friends then I will be forced to either appoint a new leader from your current team or remove you completely and introduce someone new."  
Shock showed on my face no doubt. "But Ozpin! Those people are my friends, you can't just..." The hand showing up again.  
His calm demeanor still at full force. "Then I suggest you take this chance and think about what you need to fix." Before I could say anything again. "You are free to go Miss Rose."

I silently left his office with too many thoughts on my mind. Ozpin was right though, I shouldn't have frozen up when Weiss needed me most. Maybe I should talk with her about it after classes are over. Until then I will use the mind-numbing classes as a distraction for the rest of the day.

* * *

The day's schedule was over and I quickly broke for my dorm. As much as I disliked talking with Weiss about what Ozpin had said to me, I knew it would be unavoidable. I couldn't just avoid her, we live in the same room and sleep in the same bed. If I tried to ignore her she would just glare at me until her gaze broke me.

I didn't get the luxury of trying though. Half-way to our dorm Weiss intercepted me in the hallways. With an arm hooked into mine and a determined look, she asserted her temporary dominance.

"So, what did Ozpin have to say to you?" No time wasted with this girl.  
"He questioned me ability to lead the team."  
She looked a little shocked. "On what grounds? You've been fine all year."  
I sighed. "It was because of yesterday. The doctor told him about me freezing up when I found you. He said a leader couldn't freeze up in times of danger. Especially if it's a teammate who is in danger."  
Weiss squeezed my arm a little. "I can't believe he would blame you for that. I probably would have done the same thing if I found you like I was."  
"Maybe, but I don't think Ozpin knows that we're 'together' though. He just assumes we're just teammates." The thought of that night right back in me mind.  
"That does make sense. Loved ones do add a very different dynamic to it all." Weiss shook her head a little, slightly rubbing her scarf. "But besides that, what did he say about your position?"  
I was able to smile a little. "He let me keep it but only on the promise that it doesn't happen again. So, I should be fine unless you decide to scare us again. Please don't though, I would lose my mind if something like that happened again."  
Weiss reached over and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, your gift has been doing it's job perfectly all day."  
I played with an end of the scarf. "Good to hear. I'm glad you like it so much."  
Weiss turned with sly smile. "But you know, it's not as good as the real thing." Her hand slid down my back. "Plus it's losing some of your... scent."  
My breath hitched a bit when she pinched me. "A little backed up are we?"  
"Maybe..." Weiss's face attempting to look innocent.  
"I guess I could use some relaxation." I'm pretty sure we both started walking a little faster.

We made it to our room, trying to keep our footsteps quiet just in case Yang or Blake was inside. Weiss opened the door and peeked inside. From my point of view it looked empty. She steppe in for a second to check the corners and promptly came back to the door to give me the all clear. Just as my foot was going to enter the door Weiss wrapped her scarf around my neck and pulled me in without a second thought.

* * *

**Blake**

The room was dark and not a soul was to be found except for the bright golden hair in front of me. Her eyes were wide as I stalked slowly toward her.  
"Is that..?" She breathed the words.  
My trademark smirk. "Yep."

We had decided (Mostly me) that we haven't had some fun recently enough. As bad as it sounds, listening to Yang giving me orders on what to do turned me on heavily. She rarely was aggressive in a normal setting so that side of her reminded me of the real beast inside her. After class we originally planned to go into our room but I couldn't wait and brought her to an empty classroom that I knew wasn't going to be used until the next day. When we made it inside and figured out how to lock the door, I told Yang to go wait at the main desk in the middle of the room. While she waited, I hid behind a small corner where she couldn't see me and opened a bag I brought with me. I pulled out the new outfit that Yang nearly revealed to Ruby and Weiss. A black, laced corset with stockings and matching panties. After I put them on I had smiled to myself at what Yang was about to get the pleasure of seeing.

Yang looked a little flustered. "You sure wearing that is a good idea here?"  
I grabbed her waist. "I think it's a great idea."  
She still bothered asking questions. "Is there a reason you chose to wear it now?"  
She still didn't understand apparently. "I want you to order me around me around."  
"Uh what?" Her surprise showing on her face.  
"Listening to you shout those orders the other day drove me crazy. I want you to do that again but instead helping someone else, it's you dominating me." I grabbed Yang's hands and made them drag down my body.  
"I don't know if I can do that. That was just me doing what I needed to do." She looked around uncomfortably.  
"Well this is something you need to do. You know you want to." I gave her a little purr.  
Realizing she wasn't going to escape. "I guess I could try."  
"That's my girl. I know you've got some backbone in there."

She grabbed me and puled me forward into her. Immediately pushing her tongue into my mouth and her hands all around my body. My moans almost immediate as her hands explored where they wanted. At least she knew what she wanted at least. I was still waiting for her to say something but I wasn't complaining. "...me."

I pulled back and smiled. "What was that?"  
I could see Yang's blushing. "I said, undress me." No doubt she was still getting used to the power.

I simply smiled. "Yes, M'am." I pulled her school jacket off and kissed her exposed collarbone. She surprisingly only had a bra underneath, almost like she was expecting this to happen. I didn't complain as I went to my knees and began to pull her pants off, letting my tongue lightly trail just above the waistband of her underwear. I looked up at her face which showed she was clearly enjoying the attention. I stopped my tongue and watched her face return to normal.

"Why did you stop?" Desire spilling out of her voice.  
I simply smiled. "I'm waiting for my next order."  
"I see.."

She looked around and walked to the main desk and sat at its edge. "At you're knees in front off me." She was warming up to the challenge. My body was reacting in the most pleasant of ways to her voice. I crawled over and sat there in front of her. She spread her legs a little. "Lick me clean." I silently nodded and leaned into her lap. I lightly ran my tongue over the soft fabric, already wet from her excitement. A soft moan sounded above me. I wanted to hear her again so I took another lap at her warm core. I slowly pulled her panties aside and kissed her outer lips, taking the time to nip at her. "Mmm..." There was that voice again. I tried pausing and looking up at her. I saw that her head was up to the ceiling but it quickly looked back down. "I didn't say stop!" Her desire had completely filled her mind. I quickly went back to my job pleasing the love of my life, a job I wouldn't give up for the life of me.

I breathed onto her clit and pushed a finger inside her. The breathing above me was getting faster and faster. I was slowly getting more and more turned on, my juices sliding down my thigh. Not able to stand it anymore, I tried reaching down to massage my growing lust but Yang's hand caught my arm before I could even tap it. I looked up. "Nope, your job is me. I'll decide if you can help yourself." The combination of her commanding voice and my already established excitement drove me insane. I was tempted to ignore her but I had to bear it and listen to the woman in control.

I didn't have to wait long though. With a loud moan, Yang's warmth exploded into my mouth and she nearly fell back. Fortunately, she stayed awake and stood. "On the desk, now." I quickly obeyed, hoping to receive a reward for good behavior. "Lay back." Before I had even completely touched my back against the desk she had straddled me with a bright smile hitting her face. She leaned down kissed around my lips. I would try to catch her with my own but she would run away and kiss me again somewhere else. Her head fell into the crevice between my breasts, blocked only by my corset. Not wanting to be stopped by anything, she unzipped it and threw it to the side. Her tongue trailed everywhere except where it needed be. "If you want me to help you, then you'll have to say my name." She had really taken to this new rule quickly. I quietly whimpered. "Yang..." Her tongue circled my nipple. "What was that?" I could feel her breath teasing me. "Yang!" I yelled out just enough for her to hear. A light brush from her tongue and I began to squirm. "Please!" I was begging for release now. "Did you say something?" Yang was enjoying her new position. I didn't want to yell while we were in the classroom but she forced my hand. "YANG!" And with that, teeth lightly bit my bump and a hand kneaded my other breast. "Ah!"

Even though she was finally giving me the pleasure I needed, the heat in between my legs was immense. Every time I tried to reach down to end it, Yang would stop me and continue with my breasts. Eventually she stopped and stood.

I looked at her. "Yang, pleeeaaasse help me!"  
She walked over and began putting her clothes back on and smirked at me. "Sorry, Blake. You'll have to wait until I say so."  
My legs rubbed together, trying to quell my needs. "But you can't just..."  
"Yes I can. Now, if I see you trying to help yourself then I'll make you stop and you will have to wait even longer until I help you."  
I couldn't believe Yang's take on her role. "When will that be?" I struggled to get my regular clothes on over my shaking body and limbs.  
"Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. I'll decide."

She walked over to the door and waited for me. She was more than likely not going to let me out of her sight for the rest of the day. She knew how to keep me waiting and willing. She may end up regretting her decision though. I doubt she has ever dealt with a cat in heat. We walked out together, one standing tall and relaxed and the other struggling to not just have her way with the first.


	12. A Night to Remember

**Ruby**

Friday quickly showed its bright face. The girls all greeted the day with more enthusiasm than normal thanks to their knowledge that the night would come soon enough for them to enjoy. Not even classes could stand in their way. Even Port's class didn't drop Yang's face onto her books. We had planned to all go out together and enjoy what the town had to offer. Yang mostly wanted to go see if there were any clubs that would fill her itch to dance. Weiss and I just wanted to take in the nighttime sights and sounds. But until then, classes came first. Thankfully my grade had been improving so Weiss was a bit more lenient with me about our relaxation time.

With every new class I would start bouncing in my chair even more than the last, anxious about our time out together. There had been a severe lack of togetherness in the last month or so. It was nice to have plans with others outside of battle plans for training exercises. Blake was as calm as ever but she would look at us every now and then and give us a smile which was out of the normal for her in class. Weiss, like usual, was a shining example of a student, taking notes and listening diligently to the teacher without question. I do admit that I may have used her notes once or twice for studying though. They were just written so well and I loved her handwriting.

* * *

The end of the school day came by much sooner than normal, it seemed. As the professor dismissed us, we all looked at each other and raced out the room. We all agreed to meet in our room before we left so we could make sure everything was in order. Yang and I had raced back to the dorm while Weiss and Blake simply walked faster than usual. When Yang and I made it, we immediately began getting dressed for the night. Just as I finished putting on my boots, Weiss and Blake walked in. They seemed content to take their sweet time, no doubt purposely trying toy with me and Yang.

Yang was getting impatient. "You guys are making us wait on purpose."  
Blake was quick to snap right back at her. "Don't you talk to me about waiting!"  
Yang looking sheepish. "..Sorry Blake, but we have been planning this almost all week."  
I spoke up. "Yang's right. Is it possible to speed it up ladies?"  
Weiss poked her head out of the bathroom. "Ruby Rose! It's either all or nothing when it comes to getting ready. We're trying to look our best."  
Yang let out a grown. "This is excruciating."

Yang and I just sat and waited for the girls to get ready. As bad as waiting was, I had to admit I wanted Weiss to look her best for the night. She didn't get many excuses to try and look good. It wasn't long though, Blake put on her bow and Weiss walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up in her signature slightly sideways ponytail.

"You ladies finally ready?" Yang almost ready to bust down the door.  
Blake sighed. "I guess. You seem a little energetic Yang."  
Yang smiled. "I'm ready to see the potential clubs."

"If you can get in." Weiss couldn't help but point out.  
Yang laughed. "If I had Ruby's figure, yea I would have trouble. But with this.." She waved her hand down her body. "I'm sure they wouldn't doubt my age."  
Blake rolled her eyes. "Just don't cause trouble with bouncers. Also, on my way to the room, I heard some students talking about that Torchwick guy. Something about him showing up in town randomly lately. Everyone should have their weapons with them."  
Yang looked almost shattered. "But what about the clubs? I doubt they let weapons in."  
"You'll be fine, Yang. Your weapon isn't as obvious as ours." Blake smiled reassuringly.

Yang nodded and put on her gauntlets. I grabbed Crescent Rose and put her on my hip. Weiss didn't seem keen on carrying her sword but she took it to be safe. We all got up and began our journey to town, passing by Team JNPR along the way who wished us a good time. I think they were about to get ready to train for the night since they were a little low in the teamwork department. We left the main entrance behind an began our walk to town and the night of our lives.

* * *

When we finally arrived, it was safe to say that everyone was ready to do what they wanted. Weiss was nice enough to help me keep everyone together so we could all stop at our cafe so we could at least plan things. And she knew I wanted some sweets to start off the night.

"So what's everyone's plans?" I asked while basically inhaling cookies.  
Yang was smiling and acting very hyper. "Clubs! I've got to dance and shake my money maker."  
"You better not be making money with that thing." Blake said while eyeing her.  
Yang laughed. "It's just a phrase, Blake. Just calm down. Tonight is party night."  
Weiss finally entered the conversation. "I was just planning on enjoying the town. Aside from shopping here and other errands, I've never really gotten a chance to sight see."

I pretty much agreed with Weiss. I liked dancing but clubs were too much for me. The loud music and all the people being pushed against each other didn't sit well with me, and I knew it didn't with Weiss. After we all settled our plans, we walked outside and began to say our temporary goodbyes to each other. Blake didn't like the idea of the clubs but she couldn't help but follow along with whatever Yang had planned.

"Alright, see you guys." Yang looked ready for a race.  
I waved after her. "Have fun you two, and Yang, no drinking!"  
"No promises, Sis." Yang laughed out.  
I sighed and looked at Blank. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'll keep her on a leash." Blake reassured.  
"Thanks, Blake." The couple turned a corner. "Well, it's just you and me now, Weiss."  
Weiss smiled at me. "Good, you're a lot easier to manage than the other two."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I fake pouted.  
"Just that I enjoy your company better. Now lets go see the sights." She grabbed my hand and began to pull me along.

It was a nice night for enjoying the town though. No random breezes to freeze us and no rain to keep us indoors. It was perfect. We walked through the entertainment section of the town. There were tons of lights and sounds with music barely making it outside the doors to whatever bar, club, or lounge it was originating from. I would occasionally stop and look through windows and basically spy on whoever was inside, wondering how their lives got them where they were right now. Some of the people I saw had bright, hip clothes and looked like they were having the time of their lives with friends, while others sat alone in dreary clothes like they just lost someone close to them. I could imagine their pain, but thankfully, I've never been driven to act like they are now. Sat alone in some bar, drinking their sorrow away. Instead, I had Weiss to keep me in the real world and always aware of those who need me.

Weiss would always end up pulling me away from the windows after a minute or two. She didn't like the idea of just standing around on a sidewalk while I stared like a child at strangers, and didn't want me to cause trouble. Eventually, she managed to completely pull me out of the area and up to the docks where the moon was still a little low in the sky. The water looked so calm, waves gently rocked small boats and simply made slapping sounds against the larger ships. It was definitely a beautiful night to hit the town.

"Everything is so calm." Weiss said as she leaned against the railing.  
"I would hope so. I don't exactly want our night to be ruined." I pointed out.  
"Me neither but our lives are rarely ever this peaceful." Weiss smiled.  
I nodded absentmindedly. "True that, between Yang and just general life, we have been pretty busy."  
"I wouldn't call it a bad life though. I've got you guys as family now, so that's worth a lot of what I've been through." Weiss turned and looked at me.  
I laughed. "What's worth the rest of it?"  
Weiss picked up my hand and kissed it. "You are. Times can turn bad but I'm happy that I'll always have you."  
I felt my face flare up. "You really know how to make someone feel special, Weiss."  
"I do what I can." She checked the time. "Well it seems like time to go meet up with Blake and Yang."  
"You're right. Hopefully Blake kept Yang from drinking." I thought out loud.  
"I'm sure Blake kept her under control." Weiss agreed. "Lets go."

* * *

Yang and Blake were patiently waiting at a bench on the corner of street for me and Weiss. They looked like they had a good time at whatever hole in the wall club they found. Yang's hair was messier than usual and they both looked a little sweaty from dancing. Yang had a big smile on her face so I guess she finally got rid of her pent up energy which may mean that she won't bother us that much for awhile.

I spoke the second we walked up. "Well did you two have fun?"  
Blake spoke for Yang. "Yea, we found some kind of rave place and Yang basically went insane with dancing. She tried to sneak a drink by me but I thankfully slapped it away. She didn't need anything to help her act crazy."  
Yang was taken back. "Well thanks for the flattery, Blake. You're a real buzz kill sometimes."  
"Says who exactly?" Blake gave Yang a loaded stare.  
I wanted to break the tension. "Well, at least everyone had fun. Are you guys ready to head back? It's pretty late already."  
Weiss checked her watch again. "Ruby is right. I doubt it's a good idea to stay out later than midnight."

With a nod from both Yang and Blake, we began walking along the road towards Beacon. We ended up going through downtown as we headed back. It was really quiet compared to the entertainment district of Vale. Closed shops and some that stayed open late in hopes of catching the late night crowd pretty much made up the majority of what was to be found in the area. As we crossed a street, we heard a crash nearby.

Our training kicked in and we rushed towards the sound. When we rounded a corner we saw a dust shop and a broken window. A man stood up with a bat in hand and an apron. No doubt he was accidentally pushed through his window defending his store. There were goons all around the store, taking what they could. In the middle of them all was the unmistakable, Roman Torchwick with his orange hair and white coat. We rushed to the shop, with Blake stopping to make sure the shop keeper was okay. She told him to call the police and joined us inside. A henchman tried to grab Yang which earned him a sucker-punch to the face. The yelling man finally earned Roman's attention as he turned around and almost didn't act surprised to see us there.

Roman began with a sigh before speaking. "I see Little Red has graced me with her presence, yet again."  
I wasn't in the mood. "Still acting like a small time criminal?"  
He covered a fake wound on his chest. "I'm hurt, I really am. I thought you would have more respect for me after I got away last time. Maybe your friends are a little more friendly to a career thief."  
Yang was ready to fight. "Try again you piece of filth."  
Roman simply laughed. "Well so much for that." He turned to a henchman on his left. "Hey tall, dark, and dumb. Go attack one of them for me."

And he did exactly that, rushing straight for me since I'm the smallest most likely. I pulled out Crescent Rose and spun using the blunt side to send the goon flying. Not a single sign of shock showing on Roman's face.

"Okay everyone. Did you learn a lesson from that idiot? It's a bad idea to go one on one with these huntresses, so that means what?" They all stood around looking at each other. Roman started waving his arms. "Just go attack all at once!" The henchmen finally understood and they all charged towards us. It was a challenge to keep track of so many men but we managed to keep the numbers thin between all of us. I could hear Yang letting loose tons of blasts from her gauntlets not even breaking a sweat. Blake and Weiss were working together with Weiss using her glyphs to stun enemies while Blake used her shadow-step to attack them. I was handling all of them relatively well but I was mostly trying to find Torchwick in all of this mess. I didn't want him to get away again and cause more trouble but his men kept distracting me. One of them nearly got me with a punch but Yang had rushed in and swatted him away. "Ruby! Watch your back!" Yang had yelled before moving on to others.

As the henchmen's numbers began to dwindle, I finally found Torchwick. He was outside the shop where Weiss was fighting a resilient goon. He was walking up behind her with his cane pointed right at her back. She was too absorbed with the other fighter to notice presence and couldn't react. I felt my stomach drop and my muscles tense up. I couldn't let her get hurt again but my body was threatening to freeze up. I forced my body to react and with my semblance, I dashed and did what I had to do.

* * *

**Blake**

The rush of the battle had gotten to me. I had quickly abandoned Weiss in favor of taking the fight to every person I could. It was a mistake though. Weiss had gotten led outside and away from the others without any of us noticing. When I did, Roman was behind her, ready to fire whatever his cane shot out. Right as I saw him click the trigger, Ruby had appeared and pushed Weiss away and Roman's shot hit her right in the dead center of her chest. An explosion rang out and dust went everywhere.

"RUBY!" It was Weiss crying out. The dust settled and I could see Weiss bent over Ruby with blood covering the ground. I didn't know what has going on completely but Torchwick was ready for another shot as he stood back up.

"What a shame. Little Red was taken down by the Big Bad Wolf. Such a sad scene but I must bid farewell." Roman tried walking away but Yang had finally seen what happened.  
"Ruby are you okay?" She asked out loud but no answer came from the figure on the ground. "Ruby!? RUBY!" Still no answer. Yang's eyes turned red and focused right on Roman. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" And with that, Yang launched herself forward towards the criminal. He tried to run but Yang was too fast and she knocked him to the ground. She trapped him and began launching punch after punch into him. The police finally arrived, sirens ringing out into the silent town. As they began to get onto the scene Yang had clearly knocked Roman unconscious but she didn't give any sign of giving up. I ran over and pulled her off of the man. She tried to get back to him but I couldn't let her.

I started trying to calm her down. "Yang, it's over! It's over!"  
Her eyes returned to normal. "But Ruby!"  
I hugged her as best I can. "It's done, Yang. You can't do anything else. Let's go check on Weiss."

I almost regretted it. Weiss was over Ruby crying, with every part of her body shaking intensely. Yang and I ran over to see what was wrong with Ruby but the reason was immediately visible. Ruby had what was basically a hole in her chest. The explosion had hit her dead center and did it's job. The sight was horrific and nearly caused me to vomit. How Weiss managed to stay there by her was a mystery. But she stayed there, never letting go of her love.

Yang was finally hit by the situation at hand. "RUBY! OH GOD, RUBY! NO! NO! NO!"

The rest of the evening was a blur. The police immediately called for an ambulance before putting Torchwick in the back of one of their cars. As soon as the ambulance arrived, they carried Ruby and the rest of us to the hospital where we were forced to wait and see what the doctors could say about Ruby's condition. I don't know if it was a good or bad thing but we didn't have to wait long. We were sitting silently in some chairs outside the emergency operating room. Well, almost silently. Weiss was inconsolable, and hadn't stopped crying the whole way to the hospital. The main surgeon came out the door with his head hung low. It was bad news and we all knew it.

He began talking. "I'm sorry to say this but, we couldn't do anything. The explosion caused massive burns across her body which alone would have been difficult to recover from but the blast also opened her chest and damaged her heart and lungs beyond repair. The only thing we could do to help was put her to sleep and let her pass on." I could tell this news was heavy on his heart. He walked away without any other words. Yang broke down and started crying without reserve. All I could do was hold her and let it all happen. Surprisingly, Weiss had stopped crying and just looked at the ground. She was apparently broken and had no idea how to process this event.

* * *

We eventually had to leave the hospital and head back to Beacon. The days went by and Weiss refused to speak. She handled classes and everything fine but she had lost her emotion. Yang was depressed as well but she eventually came around. Ozpin wanted to assign us a new member but we refused out of respect to Ruby and her influence on us. The times we had at Beacon afterwards was hard but we pushed through it. Weiss gained her voice back but it took until graduating year for her to say something. The day we all began to pack up our room for the next wave of students to take over, Weiss had found the scarf Ruby had given her. Me and Yang watched as she put it to hear cheek and let out a single tear.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. It was my fault."

* * *

**Well, yea... I hope you guys had enjoyed reading this chapter. I had thought long and hard about to take this story and this is where that idea went. I've had fun writing this will be the second-to-last chapter before I finish it. I didn't say it last time because of what it contained but as always, reviews are welcome. Until next time, friends!**


	13. A Blossom in the Ruins

**20 Years Later**

**Weiss**

I walked out of my room and started cleaning up the mess this house always seems to have. Dishes were on the coffee table with scraps still on the plates and a toy was tossed haphazardly into the hallway. I put everything away where they needed to be and dusted off the case where Myrtenaster had been cooped in for all of these years. It was a good weapon but I had no plans to pick it back up. It was going to have to stay where it was.

The sun had just gone down, the forest outside the window was dark, hiding whatever lay out there. The sound of a door closing was heard. Two people bickering at each other, which in reality was pretty normal in this house. At first it was annoying to hear but it just puts a smile on my face.

A golden mess of hair entered the living room. "Yes, Blake! I have everything I need!"  
"Are you sure, Yang? Last time we went on a mission you forgot one of your gauntlets." Blake with her always calm personality.  
Yang ignored the verbal punch, instead looking over at me. "You going to be okay, Weiss?"  
I smiled and nodded. "It's only an over night mission. I would be surprised if something went wrong."

I wasn't surprised Yang and Blake survived as a couple all these years. Two years after we graduated from Beacon, Yang proposed to Blake and they began their lives as a Huntress team. They worked really well together apparently, from what I've heard. I had tried taking control over the Schnee Dust Corporation after my father finally stepped down. I eventually righted the wrongs he made but the stress was too much for me to take. Instead, I appointed someone to take my place and moved into a house by the Forever Fall Forest. It brought up good memories for me, being this close to nature.

Blake and Yang had moved in with me after they had sent a very surprising letter to me one day. Apparently Blake had decided she wanted to have a child. Yang had her arguments against it, one of them being the fact that they are still huntresses and wouldn't have the time for a child. Blake had planned for it though, at the end of the letter she asked if they could move in with Weiss since I had stopped taking missions and could help raise their child. The house I had was a little big for one person so I accepted and let them move in. It took some getting used to having the couple around me again but I was secretly happy to have my family back again. Blake had thought of adopting a child but she had decided that the qualifications for adopting as a faunus was too much for her, and instead found a sperm donor for a natural child birth.

Yang was right about her arguments though. With all of the missions they took on, they had times where they weren't able to watch their new child at lengths of days. I ended up taking care of her during those times, and I had gotten very attached to her.

Yang waved a hand as she walked out. "If you're fine, then we'll be off. Bye, Weiss!"  
Blake shook her head and proceeded out the door. "Stay safe! And remember the bed times!"

I laughed at Blake's attempt at being funny. She was a lot more outgoing after having her child. Maybe it was the leftover hormones. After only thirty seconds I heard Blake yell outside.

"Cadenza Rose Belladonna! Get back inside right now! Yang may have not seen you but I can see you behind that tree just as well as you can see me!"  
"But Mom!"  
"No buts, Caden! Inside! Now!"

A frustrated groan came from the door as a little, black haired, girl walked in. She hung her head and sat on the couch. She was exactly how I imagined a very young Blake would, especially since Blake never had shown them a picture of her so young. Since Blake was the biological mother, Caden even had a faunus heritage behind her, cat ears and all.

I sat down next to the sad girl. "What's wrong, Caden?"  
She looked up. "They wouldn't let me go with them. I wanted to help them."  
Her kindness nearly broke me. "You're only nine. You still have a way to go before you can help them with their missions."

Caden had decided that she wanted to be a huntress just like her parents and was dead set on her idea. Since she was still too young to go into a training school like Signal Academy she had settled for getting small tutoring sessions from me. Nothing really all that intense that involved a weapon or anything like that. Blake would probably throw me out of my own house for letting her use a weapon. She caught on to it all pretty easily, I would say. It must be Blake's genes showing up.

"Aunt Weiss, can I ask you something?" I always enjoyed the fact that she included me as her family.  
I pulled her into me lap and looked down at her. "Sure, Caden. What is it?"  
She pointed up above the fireplace. "Why do you have that weapon up there?"

Apparently she finally decided to ask about Crescent Rose which Yang had let me put on the wall below a picture of Ruby. It seemed like overkill to do something like that but it felt like a natural thing as the days went by.

"It belonged to Aunt Ruby. It helped her become a strong fighter." All those days of training flashing back.  
Caden had wide-eyes at the device. "It's so cool looking. Do you think I would use something like that when I grow up?"  
I smiled at her anticipation. "I don't know. You're going to have to design your own weapon like the others."  
"I'm going to design one like that... that... um.."  
"Scythe, Caden. It's called a scythe." She was still learning, fortunately.

Dealing with a child was tiring but seeing her little smile quickly made up for it. Giving her lessons, dinner, and other general activities were always something to look forward to. I wouldn't give her up for the world, although I doubt it would be my decision. Yang was already protective of her when out in public so it would take a train to get through the black and gold tag team. But when they were gone, I was the last line of defense. I haven't actually fought in years but I wouldn't hesitate to pick my sword back up for this girl. But thankfully, the nights have been peaceful where I was. Even in the dead of the night, not a sound was made that would make me think something would happen.

I eventually had to put her to bed like any other child though. She didn't like it but she knew I would mention any bad behavior to Yang and she straighten her out when they got back. Besides, she was already tired from the lessons I gave her earlier in the day.

As I put the covers over her, she asked me a question. "Can you sing to me tonight?"  
I sighed a little. "You know Yang doesn't want me treating you like a baby now."  
"But she isn't here and your voice is so pretty." Her eyes widened and her ears went a little flat.  
God damn, she has me wrapped around her finger. "Fine, but don't tell your mum about this."  
"Yay!"

She immediately settled down and waited for me to begin. I cleared my throat and began singing one of her favorite lullabies. She was obviously effected by it. She always fell asleep at the really slow part.

_ "Don't worry: I've got you._  
_Nothing will ever harm you."_

Her eyes began to droop.

_"I'm close by. I'll stay here._  
_Through all things, I will be near."_

She dug deeper into her covers and began drifting off into sleep. Before she fell asleep, she said one last thing. "I wish I could have met Aunt Ruby. She seemed nice." And then her breaths slowed down into a steady pattern. She was such an innocent girl. I bet Ruby would have loved her just as much as Yang, Blake and I do. I kept on singing just to make sure she stayed asleep, but thoughts of Ruby stayed in my head.

_"Close your eyes._  
_Don't you cry."_

I tucked her in a little.

_"Love's around you._  
_In time, you'll fly."_

I ended the lullaby and went to leave Caden's room. Before I turned off the lone lamp in her room, I turned and looked at her. "I love you, Caden. Goodnight." The lamp clicked off and I left her room, gently closing the door. In the living room I looked at Ruby's picture. "And I still love you, Ruby." I went to my room and began my sleep to get ready for the next day.

* * *

**Well that's all for this story guys! I hope whoever read this enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It sounds sappy to say this but it felt like I was truly breathing when writing this. It's not my own characters and such but this project has greatly pulled me up out of the gutter lately. I should wrap it up though. As always, reviews are welcome and I guess they now can be an actual full review now. Have fun everyone!**


End file.
